


Dancin' in The Ruins

by Fave101



Series: Don't Fear The Reaper [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: The Reaper has been growing closer to the Guardians over the last few years.  They've become almost like a family, but something they learn about the Canadian scares them.  Sequel to ‘Don’t Fear The Reaper.’





	1. Dancin' in The Ruins

Dancin' in the Ruins

**AN: Yo! This is the sequel to one of my other fics 'Don't Fear the Reaper!' I would recommend reading it to understand fully what'll be going on here! No one asked for this or probably wanted it, but it's something that I wanted to write so yeah…**

**Started writing on June 14th 2018**

**Started editing on July 4th 2018**

Jack smiled seeing Matthew flying towards him. The Reaper had left home early in the morning to help a soul. The couple decided to meet on the roof of the pole for the Guardian's meeting. Matthew always tried to be at the meetings with Jack. He liked being there and the other Guardians were kind of almost like their family now.

"Hello Birdie!" The winter spirit greeted pulling his husband into a kiss as he landed. Matthew broke away turning to the side and sneezing loudly. "Bless you." Jack laughed lightly. The Reaper groaned sniffling. "Getting sick again?" He asked worriedly resting his staff on one shoulder.

"I think I might have caught a cold." Matthew said sheepishly with a small smile.

"You don't say?" Jack laughed kissing Matthew on the nose making the blond laugh too. "We'll have to stop and get some medicine on the way home."

The Canadian nodded and Jack pulled him along into the pole. He took his hood down once they were inside. They waved at Phil as they passed. The yeti just grumbled at them and the pair laughed. They walked into the globe room and immediately spotted North and Bunny arguing. Matthew sat on the railing watching them while Jack tried to intervene. Sandy floated in seconds later with Tooth not to far behind.

All five of them were arguing now. The blond didn't really know what they were arguing about, the subject had already changed a few times. Their arguments were never serious, no one was actually mad at each other.

Matthew squinted his eyes, he felt another sneeze coming. He took a deep breath and sneezed loudly. He groaned sniffling and rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache starting to coming on. The Reaper didn't hear the Guardian's fighting anymore and looked up to see them staring at him.

"You got allergies Reaper?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow. Jack flew over and put a hand on his forehead checking his temperature.

"No, just a cold." Matthew sighed leaning into his touch. The winter spirit's cool hand felt nice.

"Cold?" North asked confused. The other Guardians looked concerned. "Spirits cannot get colds!"

"Reapers aren't spirits." The Canadian shook his head. Jack sat up on the railing next to him. He scooted closer putting an arm around his waist. "We can get sick and other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Tooth asked flying closer.

"I can get scars and stuff. Reapers can get drunk and high. We actually have to eat and drink to survive." Matthew explained. He looked down at his feet. "If we're injured or sick enough, we can die."

"What?!" The four Guardians demanded. Even Sandy threw up a huge question mark of sand.

"It's why there's been more than one reaper." Matthew said shaking his head. The winter spirit looked down and away, arm tightening around his waist. He hated talking about this. "We're still partially immortal, we don't age."

"Why? Why would Manny do that?" Bunny asked shaking his head. "Why would he make you like that?"

"Reapers are made by Manny and Death. Death knew how hard our job would be and wanted us to have an out. An escape if we couldn't handle it anymore." The Reaper's eyes saddened.

"But another spirit could kill you." Sandy signed with his sand.

"Yes, it was a risk Death was willing to take." Matthew said shaking his head. "It does take quite a bit to kill a reaper."

"Does Pitch know?" North asked.

"Yes, he's killed a few reapers in the past." The Canadian said. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "He came very close to killing me once. I probably would have died if Jack hadn't found me."

-❄️"The trouble is, you think you have time."❄️-

**AN: Flashback!**

Matthew coughed struggling for breath. He rolled trying to get back to his feet, but Pitch easily kicked him back over. He landed with a cry on his broken wing. He didn't have the will to try again. Both of his wings were broken, his ribs were cracked with a punctured lung, broken collarbone as well as cuts and bruises all over. He'd lost a lot of blood and was weak.

This was only the second time Matthew had fought the Nightmare King. The first time, Pitch had gone easy on him, but this time he was showing no mercy.

"You had your chance to join me, Reaper." Pitch laughed hooking a foot under his chest and forcing him onto his back. The blond shook his head barring his bloody teeth at the man. The Nightmare King just laughed again, scythe in hand looking down on him with a wicked smile. "You should have taken it." The spirit of darkness raised his scythe ready to deal the final blow. Matthew closed his eyes waiting, but it never came. "I think I'll let you suffer."

The Reaper watched Pitch disappear into the dark forest. His laughter echoed off the trees making him shiver. He rolled back onto his stomach with a grunt. His ribs burned as he tried to get to his feet. Matthew's vision blurred and he collapsed back onto the forest floor. He cried out in pain feeling his ribs crack further. He closed his eyes and fought through the pain for every breath. He knew he wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

Matthew heard footsteps coming his way. He hoped it was Pitch coming back to finish him off. He opened his eyes seeing someone with bare feet walking up to him. They started to run spotting him on the ground.

"Mattie!" Jack yelled crouching down next to him. He was about to touch him, but drew back not wanting to hurt him.

"Hurts." The Reaper whimpered. His eyes were barely able to focus on him. He was glad to see the winter spirit.

"Let me help." Jack said with his eyebrows furrowed. Matthew gave him a small nod and he started to freeze over some of the more major cuts. He didn't know what to do with everything else. A raven landed next to the pair and crowed angrily at Jack. "Can Death help? Can you show me where he is?"

The raven narrowed its eyes, but nodded. The Reaper knew Death was really his only option at this point. Jack carefully gathered him up in his arms trying not to jostle him. Matthew clenched his teeth to stop himself from making a sound. The raven begrudgingly led him to Death.

Jack had stayed by his side the whole time, even when Death tried to shoo him away. He tried to help with anything he could, but he was so inexperienced with healing. The winter spirit would never forget the screams when Death had to set the bones in his wings.

-❄️"This morning, with her, having coffee."❄️-

"You stopped breathing at least twice." Jack said quietly shaking his head. "For the spirit of death, he's really good at bringing people back."

"When was this?" Tooth asked worry plastered on her face.

"Along time ago, probably over two hundred and fifty years." Matthew said shaking his head. He had to stop to cough. "Jack and I had only met a few years before then."

"I do not like this. Manny should have fought for full immortality." North said crossing his arms having his naughty tattooed arm over the nice.

"As far as I know, he didn't." The Reaper sighed. "He agreed with Death. He didn't want to make a spirit that was constantly unhappy."

"What about Ground Hog? He's always grumpy." Bunny pointed out.

"He's grumpy, not suicidal." Matthew shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it now. There's no point worrying about it."

The Guardians didn't look very satisfied with his answers, but didn't push it further. They changed the subject and talked for a little while longer. Sandy and Tooth needed to leave to do their jobs. Jack and Matthew left soon after stopping on the way home to get some medicine. The blond had quickly taken it wanting to get rid of the cold as soon as possible.

Jack had been very cuddly that night. The Canadian definitely didn't mind. He knew his immortality was a touchy subject for the Guardian. He didn't like talking or thinking about it. Jack always worried about Matthew, but knew that the Reaper could take care of himself. He knew not to treat him like glass.

**AN: A new chapter will be posted every other Saturday.**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Reaper sighed pushing into Death's house. A raven had come to find him earlier in the day with a message attached to its foot. He had been busy helping souls all day, one after another after another. It was unusual to have so many in a day.

"Hello Matthew, how are you?" Death asked from his arm chair seeing him enter. The Reaper sat in the chair across from him.

"Pretty good, really busy today." The blond said.

"That's what I called you here about." The tall man started folding his hands together and rested them on his knee. "It looks like there will be a great influx in souls that will need your help over the next while." Matthew nodded listening. "Make sure to pace yourself."

"I will." The Reaper promised. Images flashed in front of his eyes making him frown. Death was at his side putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go?" The tall man asked. Matthew nodded biting his lip standing up. He led him to the door. "Be careful Matthew."

The Canadian nodded and waved as he flew off. He let his instincts guide him to the soul. He easily found her, curled up under an over pass. Her parents had kicked her out because she was a trans woman. She didn't survive very long on the streets. Matthew couldn't believe that the parents would just abandon their child.

"I'm sorry this happened." He said sadly shaking his head.

The Reaper crouched down next to her and carefully brought her soul forward. It swirled around him before disappearing. He needed to lead someone to the body. He looked up hearing cars. Matthew flew upwards and landed on the railing. He quickly made a spectre of the girl standing on the edge and jumping.

A car skidded to a stop and the driver jumped out. He ran over and looked over the railing spotting the body at the bottom. "Oh my god!" He yelled reaching for his phone. The Reaper knew he couldn't do anymore for her now and hopped off the railing taking back off into the sky.

More images flashed across his vision and he changed his course. It took him a little while to get to this one, he was half way across the world. The man had been shot in his house by his son because he had left his wife. The woman had been extremely abusive towards him, but his son didn't believe it. In their culture it was wrong for a man to leave his wife and the son had been angry.

The Reaper found him easily enough, there were already police swarming the house. A neighbour must have heard the shots and called. He walked right in the front door past the cops to the body. He crouched down next to him and brought his soul forward. He promised that the woman wouldn't get off easy with him when her time came and he was satisfied.

Matthew readied to take flight again while another horrible death flashed across his vision. His course changed again as he flew for the soul. His day was endless, person after person, death after terrible death. He didn't know how long he'd been flying around, but he was exhausted. He had taken Death's advice and paced himself, but he still was dead tired.

The Reaper glided home, the wind carrying him along. He landed on the edge of their small cave and walked in almost tripping over his own feet. Matthew pulled his hood down and made his way through the darkness to the pile of blankets they called a bed. He could hear Jack's soft snores coming from under one of the blankets. The Canadian didn't want to wake him as he carefully slid into the covers. He knew it didn't work as the winter spirit rolled over and his freezing hands wrapped around his waist.

"Hi Birdie." He murmured groggily. He planted a kiss on the Reaper's cheek. Matthew tucked one wing behind his back with the other covering him and Jack. His fingers tangled in the Guardian of fun's hoodie. "Long day?"

"Oui, tu n'as aucune idée." Matthew said through a yawn snuggling closer to his husband. He almost always slipped into French when he was exhausted.

"You've gone French on me." The winter spirit laughed lightly seeing his eyes closing. He rested his head on top of the Canadian's.

"Désolé." Matthew muttered falling asleep. Jack smiled closing his eyes as well.

-❄️"I'm just tired; I just want the world to be quiet for a bit."❄️-

The next morning, Jack woke up early. He watched Matthew sleep for a while noticing the dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't sure what time the Reaper had gotten home last night. He knew it must have been late. The Guardian of fun had stayed up waiting for him, but had ended up falling asleep.

The winter spirit carefully untangled himself from Matthew and stood up. He stretched before seeing what they had to eat. Spirits didn't need to eat, but the Reaper did. He didn't really look like he'd be waking up any time soon and Jack decided to go find something for him. He flew out of their cave to the local grocery store.

Jack looked around for a bit before deciding on some cookies, milk and fruit. He dropped a bit of money on the register as he left. The winter spirit flew lazily back home. The wind dropped him on the edge of the cave and he walked in. He looked over to their bed seeing Matthew had moved a bit. Jack set the groceries on their small table before going over to wake the Canadian.

The Guardian knelt beside him with a gentle smile. He kissed his forehead making him stir slightly, but his eyes didn't open. Jack kissed his cheek and Matthew opened his eyes a bit. He kissed the blond's nose.

"Time to wake up Mattie." He hummed. The Reaper smiled tiredly wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders bringing him down for a proper kiss.

"Love you, Jackie." Matthew murmured sleepily after they broke apart.

"I love you too, Birdie." The winter spirit hummed happily. He pulled the blond up into a sitting position. "I brought some breakfast." He heard Matthew's stomach grumble and laughed. He got up and grabbed the food before sitting back down.

"Thank you." The Reaper said gratefully taking a strawberry. He didn't have a chance to eat at all yesterday. Jack smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek taking a cookie. Matthew stuck to the fruit while the winter spirit munched on the cookies. "That's a very hearty breakfast."

"I'm the Guardian of fun not healthy eating." Jack said sassily. The Reaper rolled his eyes. He stretched his wings out with a sigh. His back and shoulders were sore from all the flying he did yesterday. "You okay?" The winter spirit asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, just a little stiff." Matthew said through another yawn. "Death called me over yesterday. He said there's going to be a big wave of souls that will need me for the next while."

"Next while?" Jack asked concerned. He crawled around behind the Reaper carefully starting to massage his shoulders. Matthew melted into his touch with a sigh.

"He didn't specify how long." The blond said taking more fruit. The winter spirit planted kisses along his neck and shoulders as he worked on the knots.

The Reaper relaxed humming quietly. His humming soon turned to singing. His voice only paralyzed people if it was directed at them otherwise it was just normal singing. Jack smiled listening to him. No matter how many times he heard the Canadian sing, he couldn't get over how beautiful it was.

Matthew soon fell silent as more images flashed across his mind. He sighed sadly standing up. Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek before he flew off.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Matthew sighed leaning against the wall resting his head on the cool surface. It had been over two weeks of nonstop flying and helping souls. He barely had time to rest, let alone sleep for long. Almost every time he got to sleep another soul woke him needing help.

The Reaper groaned pushing off the wall and walking back towards outside. He was inside a family's home. A little girl had needed him. Her and her older brother had been wrestling and got to rough. He stopped for a second looking at the calendar realizing today there was a Guardian meeting. He hoped he'd have some time to go.

Another person needed his help and he took off again. Luckily this one wasn't to far away. He made it there quickly and found the body. He pulled the soul forward and it swirled around him before disappearing. He always seemed to have a bit of energy after helping someone.

The blond rested for another minute. He waited for the next person, but it didn't come. He wondered what time it was at the pole. Matthew shrugged getting up and flying off towards the pole. He could see a few Baby Teeth in the sky as he got closer and knew it was around the right time for the meeting. He spotted Jack waiting on the roof for him and smiled.

The Reaper landed and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. He hadn't seen his husband for days. Jack pulled back and brought him down for a kiss.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." The Guardian said as Matthew rested his head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to stay." The Canadian said through a yawn. Jack smiled and swept him off his feet carrying him bridal style back inside the pole. Matthew didn't protest; he wrapped his arms around the winter spirit's neck and rested his head on his chest. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open. The other Guardians smiled seeing Jack carrying the Reaper.

"Hello Matthew!" North boomed loudly. The blond smiled tiredly at him. "Would you like some coffee and some cookies?"

"Non, merci." He said politely through another yawn. Jack went over to one of the couches and set him down and sat down beside him. Matthew leaned into his side.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Tooth asked flying closer. They could see how worn and exhausted the Canadian looked.

"Oui, just tired." The Reaper sighed.

Jack carefully brushed some hair out of his face. The blond intended to stay awake through the meeting, but fell asleep a few minutes into it. An elf brought Jack a blanket and he took it draping it over the Reaper. Matthew stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. The Guardian of fun knew that the Canadian didn't ever actually fully sleep, he was always processing people in the back of his mind.

"Why is he so tired?" Bunny asked concerned as the meeting was coming to an end. The blond had slept through the whole thing. "He looks terrible."

"Birdie's been running around for over two weeks straight chasing after souls." Jack sighed shaking his head. "I know he hasn't really had much time to eat or sleep." His grip tightened protectively on the Reaper. "It hasn't been this bad since the wars."

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Tooth said reassuringly putting a hand on the winter spirit's shoulder. Baby Tooth flew over and nestled in his hair. "Does Matthew know how long this'll last?"

"No, Death doesn't know either." Jack said. It was unusual to see him so down. "I'm just worried."

"Maybe Manny could help." North suggested, Sandy nodded in agreement.

"I doubt it." The winter spirit grumbled resentfully. "He's never done anything to help us before."

"Manny's a little distant, mate. You've got to give him a chance." Bunny said with his eyebrows furrowed. He knew that Jack didn't particularly like Manny. He had his reasons.

"I've given him a lot of chances." The Guardian of fun grumbled. Matthew stirred with a sigh snuggling closer to Jack. The winter spirit's expression softened seeing how adorable he looked. They talked for a while until Sandy and Tooth needed to leave. Baby Tooth chirped and nuzzled into his hair before following Tooth.

"You're welcome to stay." North said. It didn't look like the Reaper would be waking up any time soon. "You know where your room is."

"Thank you, North." Jack said gratefully. He very carefully stood up and gathered Matthew in his arms. The blond didn't even move when he was picked up. The Guardian carried him carefully through the pole being very mindful of his wings. He easily found his way to the room and pushed in.

The winter spirit sighed setting Matthew down on the bed and settled next to him. He realized he forgot his staff in the globe room and asked wind to grab it for him. Within a minute his staff landed on the ground next to the bed with a clatter. Jack hadn't realized the Reaper had woken up until warm hands snuck under his sweater.

"Je t'aime." He sighed tiredly tangling their legs together. The blond tucked his head under Jack's chin immediately falling back asleep. He sighed wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist and pulled him closer. He was treasuring the moment not knowing how long the Reaper could stay.

-❄️"Il y aura de meilleurs jours."❄️-

North sighed watching the pair go. Bunny was watching them as well. The Reaper looked absolutely exhausted and they could tell Jack was more worried than he admitted.

"He looked really knackered." The Guardian of hope commented sadly. He and Matthew may have had their differences, but he still cared for the Reaper. He and Jack were almost like little brothers to him now. "Do you really think Manny'll be able to help, mate?"

"Of course!" The Russian said with a smile. He looked up seeing the moon aligned with the globe window. "Manny, old friend!" He greeted elbowing Bunny lightly in the ribs. "I have a question for you!" The moon shone brighter. "Is there any way you could help our friend Matthew?"

 _'Matthew?'_ Manny's voice echoed in their heads. _'I do not recognize that name.'_

"Matthew is the Grim Reaper, he's married to Jack." Bunny said raising an eyebrow. The moon never forgot a spirit.

 _'Oh, yes. The Grim Reaper, must have slipped my mind. How could I help him?'_ Manny asked. _'I believe asking Death would be more appropriate in his case.'_

"No, I don't think Death could help in this situation." The Guardian of wonder started crossing his arms. "Matthew's been running ragged lately helping souls all around the world. We are worried about him. Is there anyway you can help slow or stop this epidemic?"

The man in the moon didn't answer right away. He seemed to be thinking it over. _'We can help the children. That should curb a portion of the ones that need his guidance, but we cannot help the adults.'_

"That's better than nothing." Bunny shrugged. "One more question."

 _'And what is that Bunnymund?'_ Manny asked.

**AN: The wiki says that Manny doesn't talk, but telepathy isn't technically talking... Right?**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 _'And what is that Bunnymund?'_ Manny asked.

"Matthew mentioned that he is not fully immortal, can you change that?" Bunny asked.

 _'Why do you care so much for him?'_ Manny asked.

"I owe him." Bunny shrugged raising an eyebrow waiting for Manny's answer. North was tapping his foot in anticipation.

 _'But, no. I will not change is immortality.'_ Manny said.

The Guardian of wonder's eyebrows furrowed at the way he worded it. "'Will not?'" He questioned.

 _'I will not change is immortality.'_ The man in the moon repeated. ' _The reapers were made that way for a reason. I cannot allow one of my creations to be in pain and unhappy forever.'_

"But-" The Guardian of hope started.

 _'No, that is final.'_ The moon dimmed.

"What if Matthew dies?" Bunny demanded. "Do you think Jack would be happy? I don't think he'd move on from that mate."

 _'We'll see when the time comes.'_ Manny sighed. _'Matthew has been an amazing reaper. He's lasted much longer than any reaper before. Jack Frost is the only reason he is still around. He truly is a Guardian in every way.'_

"These past reapers, what happened to them?" North asked changing the subject.

 _'Almost all the other reapers stayed completely isolated from all other spirits. The only ones they talked to were ghosts, Death and Pitch. Pitch always tried to charm them into joining him. It almost never worked.'_ Manny fell silent for a moment. _'Pitch has killed a few, but most ended their own lives. The loneliness coupled with seeing nothing, but deaths got to them. None of them, other than the current reaper, have made it past forty years.'_

-❄️"One person can mean everything to another."❄️-

Matthew blinked awake with a yawn. He looked around not immediately recognizing where he was, but the woodwork gave it away. He remembered flying to the pole and talking to Jack, but not much after that. He knew he must have fell asleep. He snuggled closer to his husband. The winter spirit's arms wrapped tighter around his waist before loosening as he fell back asleep.

The Reaper sighed happily breathing in his husband's scent. He always smelled like fresh snow and pine needles. He felt a lot better after sleeping for a while. He still felt tired, but he didn't really feel like he needed more sleep. His stomach growled telling him he needed to eat, but he really didn't want to get up.

Cold wet kisses trailed along his collarbone up his neck to his jaw. "I missed you, Birdie." The winter spirit said nuzzling into his neck. Matthew's fingers tangled in Jack's hair. The blond hummed happily as the Guardian of fun's thumbs rubbed soothing circles into his hips.

"I missed you too." The Reaper hummed covering both of them with one of his wings.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked moving back and meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. Just a little sore and tired." Matthew said with a sigh. His stomach growled loudly. "And hungry."

"Wanna make pancakes?" The Guardian of fun asked through his laugh. The Reaper quickly nodded and Jack sat up. He whined at the loss of contact sitting up as well. He stretched cracking his back with a groan and almost hitting the winter spirit with his wings. Jack kicked his staff up into his hands looking over his shoulder at him with his signature smile. "Ready Birdie?"

"Yeah." Matthew said as the Guardian of fun opened the door for him bowing slightly. He smiled tucking his wings tightly behind his back as he stepped through. He waited for Jack and he took his hand leading them to the kitchen.

The pole was very quiet. The Reaper wondered what time it was, probably the middle of the night. He didn't mind the quiet. He wasn't really paying attention when Jack suddenly dipped him. Matthew yelped clinging to his sweater. The Guardian of fun smiled as he relaxed.

"Dance with me Birdie." Jack said. The Reaper smiled moving his hand to his shoulder while the winter spirit stood him back up. He kept one hand on his waist and took Matthew's other hand in his. Jack hummed lightly swaying them back in fourth.

Both of them knew the dance off by heart. They'd done it thousands of times; after arguments and after being apart for awhile. The Reaper didn't know where he learned to ballroom dance, but the steps had come naturally. The winter spirit had seemed to be the same, but they had both only knew how to lead. It took them a few times to learn each others movement's, they had stepped on each other's feet a lot.

"Love you Mattie." The Guardian hummed pressing a kiss to his cheek. Matthew loved just being with Jack. The winter spirit shared the feeling; he loved how in tune they were with each other. The Canadian laughed lightly pulling Jack in for a proper kiss. His stomach growled loudly again causing the Guardian to laugh which made Matthew laugh too. "Maybe we should take care of that."

The winter spirit swept him off his feet again carrying him to the kitchen. The Reaper smiled resting his head on his shoulder. He hummed quietly as he was carted through the pole. They finally made it to the kitchen and Jack set him on his feet.

"Want me to cook?" He asked.

Matthew shook his head. "No, it's okay. I will." He rummaged through the cabinets finding all the ingredients to make pancakes. He didn't know where he had learned it, maybe it was one of the few things he remembered from his past life. Jack had taken to boiling some maple syrup and pouring small circles of it into a tin of snow to make taffy. The Canadian finished the batter and started to cook. He hummed dividing up the pancakes between him and Jack.

The winter spirit blew on his to cool them down. Matthew took the maple syrup and dumped it on his before handing it over to Jack. They ate quietly, the Reaper practically inhaled his food and started to steal from his husband. Jack didn't really mind sharing, he had eaten a lot of taffy. Matthew used his magic to move the dishes to the sink and brought the rest of the taffy to them.

"Whatcha' doin' today?" Jack asked.

"Not much, hopefully." The Reaper sighed. He didn't know how much longer his break was going to last. "I do need to preen badly."

"We can sit up in the rafters?" The winter spirit suggested hopefully. Matthew nodded and Jack bounced happily. The pair stood up and walked back into the globe room. They flew up and settled in the rafters. The blond sat with his legs crossed while Jack laid on his back with his head in Matthew's lap.

The Reaper methodically went through his feathers row by row cleaning and realigning them. It was a long process especially when he hadn't done it in a while. Jack rambled on about the pranks he'd pulled with Jamie. Matthew smiled listening to the ridiculous stories.

"When are you going to come and meet him?" The Guardian of fun asked looking up at him. "He's almost fifteen now you know."

"Soon hopefully." The blond said with a small smile. Jack had been bugging him to meet his first believer for a while. Matthew did want to, but for him it usually wasn't good when a human could see him. It normally met that they were close to their death or looking for it. He knew that wasn't true in Jamie's case, but he still couldn't push the thought out of his mind.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Matthew finally finished preening after what seemed like ages. He looked over the side of the rafter seeing a few yetis around. It must be morning for them in their time zone now. He spotted North walking out of his office with a bright smile greeting a yeti and looking over new toy designs. The Guardian of wonder looked up spotting the pair in the rafters and waved. The couple flew down landing in front of him.

"Thank you for letting us stay, North." The Canadian said politely.

"Of course, it is no problem." He said with a big smile. "You look a lot better today!"

"I definitely feel better." Matthew said with a small smile. Jack put an arm around his waist.

"That's good." North smiled. A raven suddenly flew in and landed on the Reaper's shoulder. It crowed at him and he took and read the message attached to its foot.

"Death wants to see me." The blond sighed and the raven crowed again.

"Hopefully it's good news." Jack said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Birdie."

"Bye Jackie. Thanks again North!" Matthew said waving as he left.

-❄️"Me and thee."❄️-

"Ah, good to see you Matthew." Death said seeing his reaper push into his house. He walked over and sat down across from him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." The blond said with a small smile.

"Good, good." Death sighed in relief. He knew how much Matthew had been working for the last few weeks. "I won't take up too much of your time. It seems like the tide is slowing for now."

"Thank god." The Reaper sighed happily.

"Rest up and take care of yourself. Your workload will be normal this week, but there could be another wave at any time." Death warned. Matthew nodded listening carefully.

"Thank you." The blond said. "I will."

"Good, now, get going." Death said a small smile creeping onto his face. "Enjoy your time."

The Reaper nodded standing up. Death lead him to the door waving as he flew off. He flew lazily towards home, but the wind carried him to New York. He didn't really mind to much.

Matthew perched on a street light watching the people mill about, they always seemed so busy. He pulled his hood down and watched as a bunch of business men left a building. Two of them were arguing loudly yelling about cooking. One with large eyebrows was saying he was an amazing cook while another with long blond hair argued that his food sucked.

The Reaper laughed lightly watching them go. The others in the groups seemed used to the fighting and practically ignored it. He hopped over to a new streetlight making it shake under his weight. He looked up in the sky seeing snow clouds. The Canadian knew Jack must be around some where.

"Matthew! Hey Mattie!" Someone called from the street. Matthew didn't bother looking to see who was yelling knowing they weren't talking to him. "Bro! Where have you been?" The Reaper spread his wings and took to the sky. "Hey! Get back here!"

Matthew hummed happily following the wind to the centre of the storm. He easily spotted Jack among the clouds.

"Hey Birdie!" The winter spirit greeted excitedly. The wind swirled around them letting the blond hover. "What did Death say?"

"He said that the influx is over for now." Matthew said with a big smile.

"Awesome!" Jack cheered happily hugging him tightly. "I'm almost done here, wanna go home and have a nap?"

"Yes please!" The Reaper said happily. He couldn't wait to sleep in their own bed again.

-❄️"Manners maketh man."❄️-

**AN: Smol flashback**

The Reaper sighed looking down at the city. He was sitting on a roof top in Ottawa watching the people. He'd been here to collect a soul earlier and stayed. It was nice and cold out today, winter was just around the corner.

Matthew had watched this city grow quite a bit over the past couple decades. It had gone from a small trading post to a bustling town. He liked to watch people in his spare time. He saw them in death and wanted to see them live as well.

The Reaper had been alive for almost forty years now and didn't really mind his job. He liked helping people, but talking to ghosts all the time was getting to him. He kept as positive as he could, seeing the small beauties in the world.

Matthew sighed again resting his chin on his hand and tucked his wings behind his back. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and adjusted his hood. Death had given him a long black cloak with an oversized hood to cover his face. He didn't mind wearing it, but it wasn't really him. He just loved the hood.

"Hey, who are you?" Someone asked from behind him making him jump. Matthew looked over his shoulder to see a man. The guy looked no older than twenty, but had white hair and bright blue eyes. He had an old leather shawl and carried a shepherd's crook. He knew this guy must be a spirit. The Reaper had seen a few around, but always flew the other way. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

The spirit didn't seem like he was going to attack him, but Matthew was wary of him and ready to fly. The white haired man walked over and sat next to him flashing a bright smile. He knew that the spirit probably couldn't see his face, it was hidden under shadows.

"My names Jack Frost." Jack said. "What's yours?"

"Matthew." The Reaper replied looking away. "Why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"Matthew, huh?" Jack smiled tapping his staff on the building making frost spread down it. "Well, humans can't see us and all other spirits just ignore me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The blond said. It was an automatic response. "Why?"

"I don't know. You're the first person I've talked to in years." The winter spirit admitted sadly looking away. Snow was lightly falling from the sky. "Do you know other spirits? Do they talk to you?"

"No, I avoid them mostly." The Reaper said.

"Why do you avoid them?" Jack asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, I just kind of keep to myself. Most of the spirits I've seen seemed hostile." Matthew said with a shrug. He knew he should probably leave, but didn't really want to move.

"Yeah, I got that too." The spirit sighed. "I thought it was because I was young or because I'm a winter spirit."

"Most spirits don't like other spirits." The Reaper mumbled.

"I don't understand why. It's awful lonely. I like talking to people and making friends." Jack said looking up at the clouds. "It's hard when everyone attacks you." The winter spirit's mood shifted and he smiled. "Do you like winter?"

"I guess so. I like cold better than heat." The Canadian said. "Winter is beautiful."

"Thank you!" Jack laughed. "So, are you Death then?" He asked.

"No." The Reaper quickly shook his head. "Death's my boss. I'm his reaper."

"Oh, that's cool." The winter spirit said. He didn't look scared or like he was going to leave. Matthew knew Death's reputation as well as how most spirits talked about the reapers.

"You're not scared of me?" The blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all. You never made a move to attack me and have been kind." Jack said laying back on the roof to look up at the sky. Matthew looked down at him and Jack met his eyes. He knew the winter spirit could see his face and immediately looked away. "Want to be friends Matthew?"

"Ah, okay." The Reaper said surprised. He'd enjoyed the winter spirit's company and wouldn't mind talking to him again.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Few months later...**

"Come on Birdie!" Jack laughed pulling him along into the theatre. Matthew yawned catching up with his husband. It was fairly early in the morning, but the winter spirit was excited to see a movie and didn't want to wait for a later showing.

The Reaper picked up some candy and a bag of popcorn with his magic as he was pulled by. The couple found a seat quickly, the theatre was nearly empty; normal for a Tuesday morning. Jack bounced excitedly watching the previews while Matthew munched on his breakfast. The pair sat and watched the movie. They both really liked it.

"What day is it?" Jack asked as they walked out of the theatre.

"I think it's Tuesday." Matthew guessed raising an eyebrow. "You think there's a meeting today?"

"I don't know, maybe." The winter spirit shrugged. "We still need to get a calendar or something."

"I mean, we've got Bunnymund. He'll pop up if we're missing something." The Reaper said and Jack nodded. "What are you doing today?"

"Not much, no storms for today." The Guardian of fun said sadly. "Too many snow days means kids might have to stay in school longer in the summer."

"That sucks." Matthew mumbled. Jack nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"But it means I've got more time for you." The winter spirit hummed hands sneaking under the Canadian's sweater. Matthew swatted his hands away biting his lip.

"You're cold." The Reaper said blushing slightly and wrapping his wings around himself. He didn't really care that he was cold, but they're in the middle of the street. Sure most, if not all, of the people couldn't see them, but the Canadian was still uncomfortable with it.

"You love cold." Jack said standing on his tip toes and kissing his nose. A small smile spread across Matthew's face. "And I love you."

"You're so cheesy." The blond laughed letting Jack into his feathery cocoon. He closed his wings behind him as the Guardian of fun's arms wrapped around his waist. He gave him a kiss on the jaw.

"Maybe we should go home?" Jack purred while Matthew smiled innocently.

"Maybe, eh?" The Reaper asked looking down meeting the Guardian's eyes. He heard the tell tail sound of one of Bunny's tunnels opening. Both sighed slightly annoyed. Jack hopped up wrapping his arms around Matthew's shoulders and legs around his waist hiding his head. As long as the Canadian didn't move his wings the winter spirit was completely hidden.

"Hey Matthew." Bunny greeted looking around trying to find the Guardian of fun. "Have you seen Jack?"

"Nope, sorry." Matthew said holding in a laugh. Bunny raised an eyebrow. The winter spirit was laughing quietly from under his wings. "I haven't seen him today."

"Oh really." Bunny asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. "Then why are your wings like that, mate?"

"I'm cold?" The Canadian replied through a laugh. Jack's hair was tickling him.

"It's fairly warm out and I've known you to sit in the middle of the arctic without complaining." The Guardian of hope said crossing his arms. Matthew moved his wings to reveal Jack clinging to him.

"Hey Kangaroo, how's it going?" The winter spirit said with a guilty smile. He carefully unwrapped himself from Matthew. "Just teleported in from work. Totally wasn't here the whole time."

"Yeah, alright mate." Bunny said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing we're late?" Jack asked and the older Guardian nodded. "We need to pick up a calendar at some point."

"Maybe you'll get one for Christmas." The pooka teased while Jack rolled his eyes.

"We'll meet you there." The winter spirit said and Bunny nodded hopping back into his tunnel. Jack hooked his fingers in Matthew's belt loops pulling him forward. "I guess we'll have to have some fun later."

"Yeah." The Reaper hummed interlacing his fingers behind Jack's neck. The winter spirit pulled him into a kiss with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you to Birdie." The Guardian said lovingly kissing his cheek. "We should get going though. Don't wanna anger the kangaroo."

Matthew snorted and nodded spreading his wings ready to fly.

-❄️"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine."❄️-

North and Bunny were already arguing when the couple got there. Jack pushed right in and broke them up, he was somehow the voice of reason in their fights. Matthew took up his normal seat on the railing tucking his wings tightly behind his back.

"We actually have some important topics to discuss today." North started crossing his arms. "It seems like Pitch is gaining power again."

"What?!" The four other Guardians yelled in surprise. Matthew wasn't, the King of Nightmares had been stealing souls again.

"Since when?" Bunny demanded.

"Last few months. I noticed lights on globe had been going out." The Guardian of wonder said uncrossing his arms and resting his hands on his hips.

"He's been stealing souls again." The Reaper said shaking his head. "Only two so far in the past couple of months."

"You've gone after him?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, no." Matthew shook his head.

"You can't go after him by yourself!" Sandy signed worriedly with his sand.

"He's right, you've got to be careful, Sweettooth." Tooth said eyes downcast.

"I've fought him by myself for decades." The Reaper said with a shrug. Jack sat up on the railing beside him. "I know his tricks and he knows mine. We're fairly even."

"We can easily make those odds better, Birdie." The winter spirit said. He knew that Matthew didn't like to be treated like glass. He like being independent when it came to his job.

"I know, I just..." The Reaper trailed off looking down and away pulling his hood up to hide his face. He knew that he wasn't a spirit, that he was the only one among them that could die, but he still didn't want the Guardians to get hurt.

"Please just promise us, promise me, that you'll tell us when you do plan on going after him." Jack said taking one of Matthew's hands in both of his. The blond looked over meeting his big blue eyes.

"I will." The Reaper sighed. He hesitated. "I promise."

The winter spirit smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you." He hummed gratefully. Matthew gave him a small smile. "I trust you."

"Pitch has been gaining power very slowly." North said. "He's of no concern yet."

"Are we waiting for him to attack us?" Jack asked and the older Guardians nodded. "Why would we wait until he gets more powerful? Shouldn't we attack him before then?"

"Well, that would make sense I guess." Bunny shrugged.

"We'll have to discuss that later." Tooth said as one of her Baby Teeth chirped in her ear. "Sorry guys, gotta go!"

"Bye Toothy." North said waving as she flew off. "I guess we're done for today."

"Okay," the winter spirit said hopping of the railing. "We'll see you later guys!" He said pulling Matthew along. The pair took off into the sky towards home. As soon as they landed, Jack pushed the Reaper up against the cave wall kissing his neck.

"You're awfully eager today." The blond gasped tangling his hands in the winter spirit's hair.

"I want you Birdie." Jack purred carefully picking him up. Matthew wrapped his legs around his waist as he was carried to their bed.

**AN: Probably not going to be doing smut for this fic**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**A few months later...**

The Reaper sighed pulling the soul forward. It glowed brightly and swirled around him before disappearing. He was in southern Ontario to collect a lost soul. He decided to stick around, but flew up closer to Hudson's Bay.

Matthew settled on the forest floor, just listening to the birds and wind. A small smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes, it was so peaceful. He heard something moving close to him and looked over to see a black bear with two cubs. The momma bear looked at him suspiciously while her two cubs trotted over. One crawled right into his lap and curled up while the other sniffed his hand.

"Hello little ones." The Canadian said quietly. The other cub crawled into his lap upsetting their sibling, but they both settled. Momma bear was approaching him now. She sniffed his hair before licking his cheek. He loved animals and most animals loved him. He was a little bias towards bears, especially polar bears.

Matthew laughed letting the big bear sniff his hand before scratching her behind the ear. The bear grumbled happily and curled up beside him. He yawned closing his eyes, he could smell rain not to far off and decided to have a nap. The bears seemed content to sleep as well.

The Reaper woke up a few hours later when the bears started to stir. The momma bear had already started to walk and called back to her cubs. The pair slowly stretched and fell out of his lap. The blond laughed quietly watching them go. He stood up and stretched yawning as his back cracked.

"Getting old Reaper?" A voice behind him snickered. Matthew immediately turned eyes glowing, wings open slightly ready for a fight. A growl escaped from his throat as he spotted Pitch among the trees. "Now, now." He sneered stepping forwards scythe in hand. "You're more of a bird than a bear."

"What do you want?" The Reaper demanded.

"I want to hear you sing." The King of Nightmares joked. Matthew narrowed his eyes and watched him closely. He knew this could be a good opportunity to get the souls Pitch had stole back. "I want more souls, more fearlings!"

"That's nice." Matthew growled stepping forward pulling his hood and bandanna down. Pitch laughed readying his scythe nightmares at his side. He waved his hands and the nightmares rushed forwards. The Reaper rolled up his sleeves and made a force field in front of him glancing to the forest floor. He spotted a large stick and it glowed purple as it flew into his hand.

"A little unconventional for you." Pitch commented as Matthew spun the stick staff hitting a few nightmares and dissolving them. He jumped forward attacking the remaining horses. They easily crumbled as soon as they were hit. The Canadian jumped at Pitch swinging his staff. The man blocked the hit and Matthew pushed against him. "A stick is more of Frost's thing."

"Hockey stick or regular stick. Doesn't matter." The blond said pushing Pitch back. The spirit of darkness quickly regained his balance and took a swipe at him with his scythe. Matthew threw up a force field stopping the blade and jabbing at Pitch with his staff. He moved out of the way and pulled his scythe back readying for another strike. He brought a few more nightmares forward and they surrounded the Canadian.

The nightmares stomped and nipped at him. Matthew spun with his wings extended knocking them back and whacking them with his stick. He didn't notice one that had got to close again. It nipped at his arm breaking the skin. The Reaper immediately twisted away and smashed it off him. He heard Pitch laugh to his left and threw up another shield. He heard his weapon hit and turned to face the sound. The Nightmare King readied for another strike.

Pitch brought his scythe down hard as Matthew raised his staff. There was so much force that the stick snapped in half and threw the Reaper back. He rolled back onto his feet to see the spirit of darkness wrestling his scythe from the dirt. He wasn't able to get it out and dissolved it changing his scythe into a sword.

"Return the souls you stole." Matthew demanded stepping forwards and throwing one half of the stick to the side. Pitch just smirked taking a swing at him with his sword. He hopped back out of the way using a small force field just in case. He heard more nightmares to his back and made another shield to protect his back while he kept his focus on Pitch.

Matthew attacked the Nightmare King, picking up rocks and sticks from the forest floor and throwing them at him with his magic. He jumped at him and hit pitch over the head with his staff. He staggered back holding his head.

Having the force field behind him was taking to much energy. The Reaper turned to the nightmares and quickly hit and dissolved them. Pitch had recovered and lunged at him stabbing with his sword. He stepped to the side, but the spirit of darkness still managed to land a hit. He left a small cut just above his hip.

Matthew hissed stepping back as Pitch grabbed his wrist. He twisted making him drop the stick. He kicked the stick away with a smile. The Canadian kneed him in the chest and ripped his hand away. The King of Nightmares laughed and attacked again. He put up force field after force field to stop the attacks. Using so much magic was tiring him out.

The Reaper was out of breath, but Pitch kept attacking. He suddenly realized that he was intentionally drawing out the fight. He threw up another force field barely stopping a slash from the man. It cracked, but didn't shatter. Matthew growled pushing the cracked shield back forcing Pitch back as well.

"Is the little birdie getting tired?" The King of Nightmares taunted waving his sword. The Reaper's eyes dulled under his hood. He knew he needed to leave; he knew he'd most likely have to sing to get away. Pitch wouldn't let him just fly off, no matter how much he hated using it.

"Upon one summers morning..." Matthew started. He saw the man smirk before a flash of nightmare sand was thrown at him. The sand slipped past his lips and down his throat. He coughed trying to get it out of him, but only made it go further into his throat and lungs. It felt like millions of tiny little razor sharp knives cutting him and he could barely breathe.

The Reaper fell to his knees holding his throat. He had forgot his surroundings completely focusing on the blinding pain. He coughed and wheezed spitting the blood and sand out. Suddenly he was on his back looking hazily up at the canopy. He didn't understand how he got there.

"I should have done this long ago when I had the chance." Someone was saying. Matthew knew the voice, but didn't really care. He only wanted the blinding pain to stop. It was some of the worst pain he'd ever felt, it felt like he was burning from the inside outwards. "I would love to leave you to suffer, but I won't make the same mistake again."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"I would love to leave you to suffer, but I won't make the same mistake again." The voice laughed. Pitch was standing over him sword switched back into a scythe. He put the flat of the blade under his chin and tilted his head back to expose his throat. Matthew was starting to pull out of his stupor, pushing the burning pain back feeling like he was in danger. He saw the Nightmare King raise his scythe and his eyes widened in fear.

The Reaper rolled out of the way of the scythe as Pitch brought it down. He hadn't reacted quickly enough and the blade cut into the side of his neck. He cried out blood laced with sand dripping from his lips. Matthew ignored the pain and rolled onto his feet with a hand over the cut, blood dripping through his fingers. He staggered spreading his wings getting ready for flight. He knew he wouldn't get far, but he had to try.

Matthew flapped quickly taking off into the sky. He coughed again looking over his shoulder, but there were no nightmares or Pitch following him. He must have known the Canadian wouldn't make it far. His lungs and throat still burned and he could barely breathe. His vision blurred from blood loss and lack of oxygen. He fought through the haze of pain to get further away from the King of Nightmares. He spotted a city and flew for it.

The Reaper landed in an alley. He tried to keep on his feet and walk, but he tripped falling to the ground. He whined curling in on himself his wings wrapping around him like a cocoon. Blood was still seeping from the wound on his neck, his hand was doing almost nothing to stop the flow. He could barely breathe, every breath felt like it was digging the sand deeper and deeper into him. He heard the cry of a raven as he blacked out.

-❄️"Eye for an eye and the world goes blind."❄️-

Bunny stopped to catch his breath looking around. He'd decided to go for his weekly continent run. He'd start at the southernmost part of Chile and run all the way up to North's. He stopped for a drink there before running all the way back home. It was probably the last one he'd be able to get in before Easter prep really kicked off.

The Guardian of hope spotted a big black bird circling above him. It seemed to see him too and swooped down and he yelped ducking covering his head. It landed in front of him and crowed at him. He raised an eyebrow at the bird realizing it was a raven. He didn't know if it was one of Death's or a regular raven. Bunny straightened up and went to walk around it, but the raven flew up and nipped at his ears.

"Hey, hey!" He growled trying to swat it away. "What's your problem, mate?" The raven bit his ear and pulled. Bunny swatted at it again, but the bird persisted. It kept pulling him in the same direction. "Alright mate. I'll follow you, just stop biting my ears!"

The raven crowed at him again and started to fly. It kept checking to see if he was still following. The bird led him into a city and as they went, Bunny could start to smell blood. He panicked realizing whose scent was mixed with the blood. He ran faster and passed the raven, he could follow the scent himself. He rounded the corner into an alley way spotting a bundle of feathers.

"Oh moon!" Bunnymund gasped running over. He knelt down next to him and carefully moved the wing covering him out of the way. He could see that the Reaper was barely breathing and his eyes were closed. He was very pale. There was blood around his mouth and a large cut on his neck. He could see a bite on his arm and another smaller cut on his side. He was very concerned, he didn't know what happened, but he knew the blond needed help.

The Guardian didn't really want to move him just encase his back was injured, but he didn't have any other way to get him help. He carefully lifted him into his arms and Matthew didn't move or respond. His wings drooped almost touching the ground.

"It's okay, mate." The Guardian of hope murmured. It was more for himself than the Canadian. "I'll get you some help."

-❄️"One shall stand, one shall fall."❄️-

"North!" Bunny yelled desperately as soon as he stepped into the pole. Yetis and elves moved out of his way seeing the injured Canadian in his arms. "North!"

"Bunny, what is it?" The Guardian of wonder asked turning from his desk. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Matthew in Bunnymund's arms. "Stravinsky!" He gasped running to him looking the blond over. "What happened?" North demanded.

"I don't know." Bunny said quickly. The Guardian of wonder waved for him to follow and barked at the yetis in Russian. "A raven led me to him."

"He doesn't look like he's in good shape." The Guardian said eyes scared. They were rushing to the medical wing of the pole. "Vklyuchite svet!" He barked at a yeti as they ran past.

They made it to the medical wing and North directed him to set Matthew down on one of the beds. He carefully laid him down, it was a bit awkward because of the Reaper's wings, but they made it work. The raven appeared again and landed on the head board, it didn't look like it was going to leave. North pulled the pooka back and the yetis started to work on him. The yetis were speaking to each other as they worked. Bunny didn't know what they were saying, but could tell by their tone it wasn't good.

"What are they saying?" The Guardian of hope asked watching them quickly stench the flow of blood from his neck and put an oxygen mask over his mouth. "Will he be okay?"

"They're most worried about his lungs, it looks like they've been badly damaged, he's not getting enough oxygen." North shook his head. "He's lost a lot of blood too, they're working to stabilize his breathing and stop the bleeding."

"But will he be okay, North?" Bunny asked worriedly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"I don't know. It does not look good right now." He said bluntly. "They're saying there's traces of nightmare sand in his lungs. They might have to flush it out somehow."

"That's what damaged his lungs and throat." Bunny growled; Pitch would pay for this. The Guardian of hope started watching again. It looked like the yetis had finally stopped the blood coming from the Reaper's neck and were readying to stitch it up. Another was still checking his throat, he was grumbling worriedly. Matthew still hadn't moved or woken up. "Do you think he went after Pitch by himself?"

"Pitch could have attacked him." North said shaking his head. "We'll have to ask if he wakes up."

The Guardian of hopes ears dropped at the Russian's words. He watched the yetis again. They were starting to stitch up the wound on his neck. Another was working on the cut on his hip and another on the bite. A group of yetis were garbling beside the bed, he knew they must be talking about his breathing. He hoped that Matthew would make it.

"Bunny, why don't you go wait for Jack?" North asked seeing how shaken his friend was. He put a hand on his shoulder and turned him away from where the yetis were working. "The lights are on, he could be here soon."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Bunny was pacing in the globe room. He knew Jack or the other Guardians could be here any second and he didn't know what to tell them. He looked down realizing he had Matthew's blood on him. He bit his lip and frowned turning to pace again.

"Hey Kangaroo! What's going on?" Jack asked flying in and landing in front of the older Guardian. He saw the blood in his fur and his eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, frostbite." Bunny said gently slowly collecting his thoughts. The winter spirit stepped forward raising an eyebrow. "Ah, umm, it's."

"Bunny! Spit it out!" Jack yelled leaning on his staff. "What's going on?"

"It's, ah, it's Matthew." The Guardian of hope stuttered. Jack's eyes widened. "He's not in good shape, mate."

"What? What happened?" The winter spirit asked. He quickly shook his head. "Where is he? I need to see him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now." Bunny said shaking his head. Jack pushed past him, but he caught his wrist. "It's probably better if we stay out of the way."

"No, I need to be there! I won't be in the way." Jack said desperately as the Guardian let go of him. He knew that the winter spirit wouldn't stop until he'd seen the Reaper. "Bunny please."

"Okay, okay." He sighed seeing how worried Jack was. He looked absolutely terrified and helpless. He waved for him to follow. They got there quickly. North was standing in the door frame with his back to them and turned as they approached.

"Jack." The Guardian of wonder said carefully. Jack looked at him warily. He tried to see in past North into the room, but he couldn't see Matthew.

"North, what's going on?" The winter spirit asked quickly. "Is Matthew okay?"

"He's stable for now." North said and Jack sighed in slight relief. "But he's lost a lot of blood and his respiratory system is badly damaged. He won't be waking up for quite a while."

"He'll be okay though?" Jack asked hopefully.

"He's starting to heal as far as the yetis can tell, but he's not out of the woods yet. If any other problems arise, we'll deal with them as they happen." The Russian said reassuringly putting a hand on his shoulder. "But, if he wakes up we're not sure if he'll be able to speak. His vocal cords were damaged as well."

Jack just nodded, he didn't care of Matthew couldn't talk. He was happy he was alive, that was all that mattered. He wanted to see him and stepped forward. North moved out of his way letting him in.

The winter spirit immediately flew over to his bed side. He carefully cupped the Reaper's face with his eyebrows furrowed. There was a bandage on the side of his neck, one on his arm and another on his side. His breathing was shallow and uneven. There was an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. He was so pale, he looked almost dead.

"What happened, Birdie?" Jack asked quietly brushing some hair out of his face. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer. He took Matthew's hand in his and squeezed. He sighed sadly when there was nothing in return.

"Here, Jack." North said gaining his attention. The Guardian was carrying a chair. He brought it over and sat it down next to him.

"Thanks North." Jack said pulling the chair right beside Matthew's bed. The raven was still perched on his head board. The winter spirit wasn't going to be going anywhere until his husband woke up, even then he doubted he'd leave any time soon after. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"No, the raven lead Bunny to him. We found nightmare sand in his lungs, it's what damaged them so bad." North said shaking his head looking the Reaper over. Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Did he say anything about going after Pitch?"

"No, he didn't." The Guardian said looking down at their hands. "Pitch must have attacked him. Birdie promised that he would tell me. He doesn't break promises."

-❄️"Don't argue with an idiot. He'll drag you down to his level and beat you with experience."❄️-

**AN: 'nother smol flashback. I was going to put this in last chapter, but I didn't want to be too evil ;)**

"Hey Birdie!" Jack greeted brightly. He walked over and sat down next to the Reaper. They were sitting on the edge of a building over looking a city. It had been quite a few years since they had met.

The pair had become pretty close, Matthew enjoyed the winter spirit's company. Death had been hesitant when he heard Jack Frost and his reaper were getting close, but decided to let it be. The winter spirit had helped him a lot, especially when recovering from his second fight with Pitch. He always brightened his day.

"Birdie?" The blond looked over and raised an eyebrow. Jack hadn't called him that before.

"Yeah. Nicknames are a thing humans use." The winter spirit explained.

"I know that." Matthew said with a smile and rolled his eyes. "I mean, why did you pick 'Birdie?'"

"Well, you've got wings for one!" Jack said with a laugh. The Reaper nodded with a small smile. He was always so happy, which made him happy. "And your singing is beautiful too."

"O-oh," Matthew stuttered. The winter spirit always said small things that made him blush. Luckily, he couldn't see it hidden under his hood. "Thank you."

Jack had caught him singing more than once. He tended to sneak up on the Reaper and watch. Matthew would be humming to himself and it would quickly soon turn into singing. The winter spirit would pop out of nowhere with a bright smile surprising him. The Canadian didn't know how he found him at first, but Jack said the wind guided him. He always found the other by tracking snow clouds.

"Matthew?" The white haired spirit asked nervously rubbing his hands together. He looked over the edge of the building down at his feet.

"Yes?" The Reaper asked curiously. He'd never seen Jack nervous like this.

"What do you think about two people of the same gender dating or being together?" Jack asked looking up to meet his eyes. The blond's eyebrows furrowed looking away not understanding why he was asking this. It was such an odd out of the blue question. "Birdie?"

"Personally, I don't really care if they're the same gender as long as they're both happy." Matthew said slowly. "I don't understand why humans are so against it." Jack didn't seem to be upset or angry at his answer. He didn't really expect him to be, he was pretty open. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I umm..." The winter spirit started with a blush. He scooted closer to Matthew. The blond's heart fluttered with nerves. "I love you." He said quickly. "I realized when you almost died that I don't want to live without you."

The Reaper put his hand over top of Jack's. The winter spirit looked up at him hopefully. "I think I love you too." He said quietly meeting his eyes. A smile spread across Jack's face at his words. He carefully reached up and gently cupped the Canadian's face.

Jack leaned in, Matthew did as well. He put his free arm around the winter spirit's shoulders and brought him closer. Their other hands moved and interlaced their fingers together. Their lips met and their teeth clashed. Neither one of them really knew what they were doing and it was awkward. Both laughed lightly as they pulled back.

"We'll have to practice that a bit more." Matthew said with a smile. His face was flushed bright red.

Jack laughed and nodded. "I look forward to that!"


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**One week later...**

Jack hadn't left Matthew's bed side at all, he'd barely moved from the chair. The other Guardians had been in and out to check on him. They'd been staying around the pole for the most part.

The Reaper had been healing slowly, they had been able to take the bandages off the small cut on his side and the bite. The wound on his neck was healing, but not enough to remove the stitches or bandage. The yetis checked his lungs everyday. They said the nightmare sand had been flushed out naturally. They were getting just enough oxygen and he didn't need the mask anymore. The yetis expected him to wake up at anytime.

The winter spirit sighed shifting in his chair. He took Matthew's hand in his again rubbing soothing circles into the back of it. He couldn't wait for him to wake up, Jack missed his company. The raven had stayed the whole time too. It would hop over to his chair and nest in his hair before going back to the headboard.

-❄️"Fear: forget everything and run or face everything and rise."❄️-

Matthew gasped awake looking around. He didn't recognize his surroundings and tried to sit up, but someone was pushing him back down. He panicked trying to make a sound, but nothing came out.

"Hey! Birdie, it's okay!" Someone was saying. They gently squeezed his hand and cupped his face. Jack finally came into focus and Matthew relaxed into his touch. "I'm here, no ones going to hurt you."

The winter spirit carefully pulled him into a hug. The Reaper clung to him tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He didn't think he'd see Jack again. He tried to talk again to apologize, but nothing came out, not even a squeak. His eyebrows furrowed, he didn't know why he couldn't speak. He needed to figure out another way to communicate.

"I was so worried." Jack said as he pulled back, he didn't let go of his hand. He squeezed the Guardian's hand and gave him an apologetic smile.

The Canadian suddenly had an idea. He took his hand from Jack's and turned it over. The winter spirit watched curiously as Matthew held up one finger than poked his palm. He held up two fingers and poked his palm with both fingers. Jack nodded seeming to be catching on to what he was doing. He tapped out 'sorry' in Morse code.

"It's okay Matthew." Jack said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just happy you're alright."

The Reaper looked around taking in his surroundings again. He realized he was at the pole, the wood work gave it away as usual. He looked down seeing he was in a gigantic bed most likely used for yetis. He wondered how he got there. The blond remembered landing in an alley and blacking out.

"Oh! Matthew! It's good to see you awake!" North said smiling and clapping his hands together with excitement. He had come to check in on Jack and heard him talking. "Are you in any pain?"

The blond shook his head and both Guardians sighed in relief. He felt stiff and a little sore, but nothing too major. He looked over himself, he could see a faint line on his side and the bite was almost healed. He reached up and gingerly ran his fingers over the wound on his neck. There was a bandage over it still. He took a deep breath, his lungs felt kind of stiff. He didn't have a better way to describe the feeling.

"Do you remember what happened?" The Guardian of wonder asked slowly. Matthew nodded. He looked like he was going to ask, but his eyebrows furrowed. He held up a finger and left the room. He came back with a pen and paper. He handed it to the blond.

The Reaper sat up letting out a breath. Jack helped him with a hand on his back. He sat cross-legged and stretched out his wings.

"What happened Matthew?" North asked.

'I had a nap in the forest with some bears.' The Reaper wrote. 'I woke up when they left and was about to fly home but Pitch showed up.' He turned the paper to show them.

"You stayed and fought?" North asked.

'Ya I was going to leave but he attacked me. I found a stick to fight with. He kept bringing more nightmares and I used up a lot of magic.' Matthew paused. 'I knew he was drawing out the fight and started to sing to get away. He threw sand at me and I breathed it in.'

"How did you get away after?" North asked he looked a little confused.

'I was pretty out of it. I couldn't breathe because of the sand and collapsed. I forgot where I was and what was going on.' The Reaper tried to remember what exactly happened. 'I was on my back and pitch was talking. He pushed my head back to get at my throat. I realized what he was doing and rolled away but he still got me. I got out of there and ended up in an alley.'

North nodded reading carefully. The blond handed the pen and paper back to him. "You can get up if you want." The Guardian said. He gave him a gentle smile. A yeti garbled at him and North turned to follow. "It'll be good for you to move around. Just be careful of your stitches."

The Reaper nodded. He needed to get up and start moving anyways. He had to get back to work. He was already dealing with the back log of work in his head. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Jack left his staff and stood up. The Guardian took both of his hands pulling him up. He stumbled slightly, but the winter spirit caught him. Matthew felt weak, his legs were stiff and he already felt out of breath. Jack made him put his arm around his shoulders to help him along.

"Okay, Birdie?" The Guardian asked and he nodded. The couple slowly started to walk. The Reaper had to stop to catch his breath a few times. Jack was very patient and encouraging. He was a little bit frustrated with himself, but hoped he'd improve. "You're doing good."

Matthew paused and stepped in front of his husband. He put one hand on Jack's shoulder and clasped his other with his. The Guardian of fun smiled knowing what he was doing and put his hand on the blond's hip. Jack hummed contently as they swayed slowly back and fourth. The Reaper let out a breath and rested his head on his chest.

"I love you, Matthew." Jack said giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

'I love you oo.' The Reaper tapped out slowly on the back of Jack's neck. It took him quite awhile and he forgot what 't' was. The winter spirit smiled and pulled him closer resting his head on top of his.

Matthew was happy that the Guardian had gotten him to read that book all those years ago. Jack had read a mystery book where the main characters had sent messages in Morse code that the reader had to decode. He loved it so much and bugged the blond to read it. He was glad he did now and took the time to learn the code.

"Are you hungry? Maybe we can find some ice cream or something so we don't hurt your throat." The Guardian of fun suggested. Matthew nodded with a smile, he was pretty hungry.

**AN: Wanted to get the communication stuff out of the way right away.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The Reaper smiled happily taking another spoonful of ice cream. Normally he'd try to eat something more healthy, but the cool ice cream felt nice on his throat. It had started to ache a little bit, but nothing he couldn't manage.

Jack was sitting next to him stealing some of his ice cream with an innocent smile. They were sitting on top of one of the kitchen counters. The winter spirit had asked the wind to bring his staff and it was leaning on the counter next to them.

Matthew sighed leaning into his side and the winter spirit's arms snaked around his waist. He set the ice cream down next to them and shifted to be in Jack's lap. He closed his eyes and nuzzled tiredly into the Guardian's neck.

"Sleep, angel." Jack hummed playing with the Reaper's hair. Matthew yawned and winced; it hurt a little bit. He closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around them. "You're so warm."

The Canadian smiled and planted a kiss on Jack's jaw before snuggling back into his neck again. He didn't like that he was already tired. He only walked and danced for a bit. He knew that he was still healing, but was impatient.

-❄️"I have been slowly replacing my friends with plants."❄️-

Matthew blinked awake slowly a few hours later. They were still cuddled on the kitchen counter. He could hear Jack snoring softly and smiled happily. He didn't really want to move and wake his husband. He was happy enough to just be there in his arms.

The Reaper retreated back into his mind and continued to work on the back log of souls he had to process. He wondered how long he was out for. He also tallied up how many souls he missed that had needed his help.

"Jack, Matthew?" North called stepping into the huge empty kitchen. Matthew peaked out from behind his wing as Jack's grip tightened protectively around his waist. The winter spirit woke up and yawned loudly realizing it was just North. "Ah, sorry!" The Russian quickly apologized seeing he woke them. "Guardians are here, meeting time!"

"Okay, we'll be there in a second." Jack said through a yawn. North nodded and left the kitchen humming to himself. "Have a good nap?"

Matthew nodded and folded his wings tightly behind his back. He carefully slipped out of Jack's lap onto his feet and used his staff for support. The winter spirit hopped off the counter and the blond put an arm around his shoulders handing him his staff.

"Do you want to walk?" Jack asked and the Reaper nodded. The pair started to walk towards the globe room. They reached a flight of stairs and Jack swept him off his feet carrying him up. He set him back down at the top and they continued. As they walked along the raven reappeared and landed on Jack's shoulder.

Tooth flew over as soon as he saw them, Baby Tooth flying along with her. "Hi Mattie!" She greeted brightly. "It's so good to see you!"

Baby Tooth flew over and the blond offered a finger for her to land on. She did and chirped happily at him while Matthew smile. The raven on Jack's shoulder cawed at the smaller bird. She hopped over onto the winter spirit's head and the two birds seemed to be talking.

"All the birds just love me." Jack said with a bright smile. The Reaper laughed silently. The pair walked over and sat down on the love seat.

"How are you feeling Matthew?" North asked raising an eyebrow. The Canadian shrugged and lightly tapped his throat. "Sore?" He asked and Matthew nodded. "We can give you something for it? Ibuprofen or acetaminophen? Neither are addictive or have bad side affects."

The Reaper thought about it for a second, but nodded. It was probably a good idea just in case it got worse then just an ache. He suddenly remembered he didn't know how he got there. 'How did I get here?' He tapped on Jack's arm.

"Oh!" The winter spirit said. "Bunny found you in an alley."

Matthew looked over to where Bunny was sitting. The Guardian of hope was hastily painting an egg. Easter was getting close and he was very busy. The Reaper was very grateful that Bunny had found and helped him. He knew he probably wouldn't be here without him. The pooka looked up and met his eyes. Matthew smiled and ducked his head as thanks. Bunny nodded in acknowledgement with a small smile.

An elf ran up to him with a platter. It had a glass of water and two small pills. The Reaper leaned down and took it from him. He hesitated for a second. Matthew had never taken pain pills before. Any other time he'd been in pain or been injured he'd just deal with it. Once Death had given him whiskey to numb the pain, but the Reaper didn't like how it clouded his mind.

The Canadian sighed and took them. Jack leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He set the cup back on the side table and leaned into the winter spirit's side.

"Matthew, Jack," North started gaining the couples attention. "I'd prefer that you stay at the pole until Matthew has healed. Or at least until the wound on his neck has healed."

The pair looked at each other and shrugged. Matthew really was missing home, Jack was as well, but It was probably a good idea, just encase something came up. They nodded and North smiled.

"Will Matthew's voice come back?" Sandy signed with his sand.

"Oh yes!" The Guardian of wonder said. The Reaper was wondering as well and was relived at his words. "It may take a while, but it will come back."

"Does Pitch attack you like this normally?" Bunny asked.

'No, normally I'm after him.' Matthew tapped slowly on Jack's arm. The Guardian of fun said it out loud.

"Is that code?" Tooth asked noticing the tapping. The couple nodded. "That's so cool!"

"Where did you learn that?" Bunny asked and Jack quickly explained about the book.

'Pitch stole close to five k souls.' Matthew tapped and his husband voiced it for him.

"Five thousand?" Sandy asked and the Reaper nodded. "In just a week?"

'Yes, I process almost 1.1 million souls every week, so five thousand isn't much.' Matthew tapped shaking his head. He was getting a bit quicker at it now. 'I should be going to get them back.'

"You're in no shape to get them back, sweet tooth." Tooth said gently eyebrows furrowed in concern. The Reaper nodded, he definitely agreed with her. He knew he wasn't in good condition.

"We'll get them back, Mattie." Jack said reassuringly with a small smile. Matthew nodded biting his lip. The Guardians started to talk about Pitch's power gain and he tuned out. He continued to work on the back log of souls. The Reaper's eyes became distant as images flashed across his vision. "Birdie?"

'Someone needs me.' Matthew tapped shaking the memories from his mind.

"Can we borrow one of your snow globes North?" Jack asked quickly. North nodded and threw him one. The Guardian of fun caught it. "Thank you."

"Where are you going?" Sandy asked crossing his arms.

"Some one needs Matthew's help. We'll be okay, don't worry." Jack said quickly as he stood up with the Reaper at his side. "We'll be back soon."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Matthew crouched down next to the body. Jack was standing up next to him watching the surroundings. He didn't like blood or death and tip toed nervously around the scene.

The Reaper pulled the soul forward and it swirled around him. The woman had been murdered in a robbery gone wrong. The soul started to move closer to the back of the house. He stood up and followed it. It lead him into a small room and swirled around a crib. The blond looked in seeing a squirming baby and his eyebrows furrowed.

Matthew carefully reached down into the crib offering the child a hand. She reached up and grabbed his finger with a laugh. He smiled sweetly as the baby pulled on his finger. He reached down with his other hand and picked her up. He cradled and rocked her back in fourth. The soul was satisfied and disappeared.

"Birdie?!" Jack called from the other room. The Canadian went over to the door frame and peaked his head out. He lightly tapped his boot on the wall and the winter spirit spun around. He quickly flew over to his side. "Don't do that please."

The Reaper smiled apologetically. He couldn't tap it out since his hands were occupied. Jack noticed the baby in his arms and gasped. He'd never really dealt with babies before.

"What do we do? We can't leave her here." The winter spirit said looking down at the little one with concern. Matthew still wasn't able to respond and bit his lip. He went back over to the crib and set the baby back down. She caught one of his hoodie strings and giggled. He smiled again replacing the string with one of the stuffed animals in her crib.

The Reaper straightened up and Jack offered him his hand. 'Someone must have heard the shot.' He tapped.

"But what if no one did?" The winter spirit asked.

'Then her dad should be home soon.' Matthew tapped looking down. Jack nodded looking over the edge of the crib. The little girl reached towards him wanting up. The winter spirit hesitated, but set his staff aside carefully picking her up and cradling her. He smiled and cooed at her and she reached up grabbing his hair.

"Ow!" He complained as she pulled. The baby giggled and Matthew laughed silently. "You think that's funny Birdie?" Jack asked with a smile seeing him laugh.

The Reaper nodded offering the baby his finger again. She let go of the Guardian's hair and took his finger. She wasn't happy with just one and took another. The baby bent them curiously and laughed. The couple smiled watching her play.

"She's adorable." Jack sighed happily rocking her. The Canadian nodded with a gentle smile.

Matthew could hear sirens in the distance and hoped they were coming here. They got closer and closer until the lights were right outside the house. Jack carefully laid the baby back in her crib. He could hear them banging on the door.

"Time to go?" The Guardian asked and Matthew nodded. He pulled another snow globe from his pocket. He told it to go to the pole and smashed it on the ground. The pair stepped through and were greeted by some very worried Guardians. The raven flew forward and landed on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked quickly flying around them looking for injuries.

"We're okay, Toothie." Jack said reassuringly.

"Where did you go?" Bunny demanded.

"A soul needed help." The winter spirit said quickly.

"You can't just leave like that, what if Pitch had attacked?" North said with his eyebrows furrowed. Sandy crossed his arms.

"But he didn't." Jack said as Matthew's arm snaked around his waist. He leaned into the Guardian's side. He wanted to speak up and interject, but he couldn't. "Mattie's still got to do his job."

"Of course, but please let one of us know where you go." Tooth said. "We worry about you."

The Reaper looked down at his feet. He felt bad making the Guardians worry, but he did still needed to do his job. He knew that he wasn't in the best shape. He couldn't fly or even walk very far on his own. He knew that Jack wasn't always going to be there to help or protect him while he was still healing. He didn't expect him to be either, he also had a job to do.

"Sorry guys." Jack quickly apologized. "We'll tell you where we're going next time."

"Thank you." North sighed. "I know you're used to doing things yourselves, but we're here for you."

"Don't be afraid to ask for help." The Guardian of dreams signed with his sand. The pair nodded.

"You're welcome to use the snow globes to get to the souls." North said with a smile. "You'd probably like to fly there, but until you recover." He suggested.

The couple nodded again. Matthew wouldn't be able to use the globes himself, someone would have to tell it were to go. Not having the energy to fly and having to have someone speak for him made him feel kind of trapped. He was very grateful for the help, but he was going to need to do things himself.

-❄️"Succulent."❄️-

**AN: Just another smol flashback.**

"Matthew?" Jack said quietly kneeling down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

The Reaper was curled up next to a fence. He hadn't moved from there in days, he couldn't. If he did, he'd be pulled back to the camp to help another soul. He'd fly over to the other camps, but he didn't have the energy and this was the one that was killing the most people.

The winter spirit tried to get him to move, but he wouldn't. He knew he'd barely eaten and hardly slept. He looked pale and gaunt. Jack would come and sit with him every chance he got. He was worried about the blond.

"Birdie?" Jack asked carefully cupping his face. Matthew opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, eyes finally focusing on his boyfriend. Jack pulled an apple out from his pocket and handed it to the blond. "Here."

"Give it to one of them, they need it more." Matthew said tiredly gesturing to the people in striped clothes. He tried to give him the apple back, but Jack shook his head.

"You'll need the energy to be able to help them." The winter spirit insisted. The Reaper sighed taking a bite. He knew that Jack wouldn't give up until he ate something. He sat down next to Matthew and the Canadian leaned into his side. "How are you?"

"I don't want to do this anymore." The Reaper admitted. He warily watched as the people shuffled about. He could hear guards yelling in the distance. There were a few shots then silence. "There's so many people. I can't get to everyone, the other camps, the soldiers. I'm so tired, I don't know what to do."

"You're not thinking of...?" Jack trailed off taking his hand and squeezing lightly.

"I have thought about it." Matthew said shaking his head. His boyfriend's eyebrows furrowed. "I wouldn't, I wouldn't leave you like that."

"It will get better, I promise." The winter spirit said pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. The Reaper nodded slowly letting out a breath. "We'll get through this. I love you Matthew."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

**Two weeks later...**

Matthew was starting to get frustrated. He was getting his energy back, but he still couldn't speak. The wound on his neck was partially healed, but he'd accidentally ripped the stitches a few days ago by turning his head too sharply. It needed to be re-stitched and was starting to heal up again. His lungs were getting better at being lungs and actually taking in oxygen more efficiently. His throat and vocal cords were healing very slowly. If he was a spirit, the wounds would have all healed by now; his voice would have come back already.

It was hard for him to get someone's attention if Jack wasn't there. He felt almost invisible. If he was able to, he couldn't really communicate with them. They didn't know Morse code and there wasn't always pen and paper for him to write things down. There was no way he'd be acting anything out.

Sandy had been teaching him sign language. The Reaper had been picking it up easily, but none of the other Guardians knew it. They knew bits and pieces, but not enough for a full conversation. Sandy used his sand for the most part with the Guardians. Matthew didn't really have that option. He tried to use his force fields to make pictures, but they were just flat blobs that never looked like anything. Jack had been learning with him and had picked up a few phrases. He wasn't always able to be there though. He had a job to do as well.

Matthew knew that the winter spirit was conflicted about having to leave him. He was busy in the southern hemisphere this time of year and had longer to travel to cause storms. Jack was most worried about the Reaper having to go out on his own, but it hadn't happened so far. He always went with him when he needed to collect a soul. The blond reassured him that he'd be fine when he was gone.

The Guardian of fun knew that Matthew was missing home and was stressed. He stopped by and picked up their favourite huge furry blanket, the Canadian's books and hockey stick. Matthew used the hockey stick as a crutch when Jack wasn't there, but didn't really need it anymore. He also brought the Reaper's dagger when he asked, he was carrying it with him all the time.

Matthew was currently sitting outside the pole on one of the high roofs. He had got North's attention earlier and pointed out the window. The Guardian understood and told him to come in if he got cold. He loved the cold, obviously, he was married to the spirit of winter. The cold didn't affect him, but heat did.

It was a fairly calm night and he was gazing at the stars. The moon was shining bright in the sky as well. The wind was blowing softly kicking up some snow. He laid back with a huff, wings spread out and his hands behind his head. His feet hung over the edge of the roof. He felt peaceful in the quiet night, he could almost fall asleep.

Suddenly, images flashed across his mind and he sat up. He needed to go, he didn't want to lose another soul to Pitch. He'd already taken too many. He told Jack he wouldn't go anywhere, but the soul wasn't too far, just by Moscow.

The Reaper stood up and jumped off the pole spreading his wings and flying. He flew quickly to the city and found the body. He knelt down next to him and pulled the soul forward. It glowed orange and swirled around him showing him more of what happened. He had been beat by his best friend for telling him he was gay. He had left and brought some of his other friends back to take part as well.

Matthew knew that these men would most likely get off easily with the justice system here, but they wouldn't with him. The soul was satisfied and disappeared. He stood up walking into the street. He needed to lead someone to the body. He saw a bar with a large patio and wondered how no one heard the noise. He spotted a group of girls leaving. They walked closer to the alley and he picked up a rock with his magic. He threw it down the alley against a dumpster making a loud bang. The girls jumped at the noise and looked into the alley.

The Reaper knew his job was done and flew back up into the sky. He glided lazily along happy to be out on his own. He should go visit Death, he hadn't had the chance to yet. The raven had left a while ago seeing that Matthew was healing. He switched his course to Death's house. The Canadian landed at the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Death called and Matthew pushed in. He followed his voice and found him in the library. The man turned to see his reaper and smiled. He walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Thank god. I'm so happy to see you."

Death wasn't one to really show affection or emotion. Matthew hugged back with a happy sigh. The tall man pulled back expecting him to say something. The Canadian shook his head and tapped his throat. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't speak?" He asked and the blond nodded. Death had felt his pain, but didn't realize the extent of the damage. He waved for the Reaper to follow him and lead him to the kitchen. He dug through one of the drawers and found a flash light. "Let me have a look."

Matthew opened his mouth and Death very carefully tilted his head back. He was very aware of the stitches on his neck. He knew that he might be able to help his healing. The tall man hummed eyebrows furrowing.

"I can't do anything about your voice." He said sadly stepping back. "It will come back, but it'll take time."

The Reaper nodded with a small smile. He was wondering how long it would take and if Death knew. The man raised an eyebrow seeing his concentrated face. He spun around and dug through another drawer. He found a pad of paper and a pencil and handed it to him.

'Thanks.' He wrote quickly. 'Do you know how long it will take to come back?'

"No." Death sighed shaking his head. "It could be a couple of months or a couple years."

The Reaper couldn't imagine going years without his voice. He was already frustrated with it. He looked down at his feet biting his lip.

"It will come back Matthew, just have patience." Death said putting a hand on his shoulder. He huffed slightly annoyed. "But in the meantime, you need to be very careful. Singing was one of your biggest defence mechanisms." The blond nodded as Death motioned for him to follow. They went back into the library and sat down. "I'll tell you your work load while you're here. It's a bit lighter this week, one million."

Matthew nodded. 'Pitch stole about 5k souls while I was out. I'll get them back asap.' He wrote and showed the man.

"Take your time and recover first." Death said shaking his head. "Your health is more important."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Matthew was happily flying back towards the pole. He was a little bit tired from all the flying, but was enjoying it. It was the first time he'd flown far since Pitch had attacked him. He hadn't realized how much he missed traveling the world.

As the Reaper got closer he spotted Jack on the roof where he had been sitting earlier. The Guardian didn't notice him until he landed next to him.

"Where were you?" The winter spirit demanded crossing his arms. Matthew wasn't able to respond without him offering his hand to tap his message. He didn't like how he was raising his voice. "North said that you went outside, but you weren't here! Where did you go?"

The Reaper folded his wings tightly behind his back raising them slightly and gave his husband an annoyed glare. He put his hands in his pockets and turned up his nose with a huff. Jack still hadn't offered his hand and Matthew didn't want to tap out his message. He hated when he was treated like glass. He wanted to be able to do what he needed without being scolded for doing it independently.

"Matthew, it would have been fine if you left a note or something." Jack said gently with a sigh. The Reaper looked over to see tears in his eyes and his expression immediately softened. "I was scared. I didn't know where you went." He said wiping the frozen tears away. He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Matthew pulled him into a hug and Jack hugged back. He'd already forgiven him for raising his voice. He wasn't angry, the Guardian of fun had good intentions and was just worried. The winter spirit buried his face in the crook of the good side of his neck holding onto him tightly.

"I love you, Birdie." Jack said giving him a light kiss on the jaw before hiding his face again.

'I love you too.' Matthew tapped on the back of his neck. He could feel his husband's shaky breaths and felt terrible for scaring him so badly. He carefully rubbed soothing circles into his back holding him tightly. 'I'm sorry for making you worry.'

"It's okay." The winter spirit mumbled into his neck. "I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just worrying too much." Matthew smiled nuzzling into Jack's hair. The Guardian hummed happily at his warmth. "Dance with me Birdie?"

The Canadian smiled and nodded quickly hands moving into position. Jack sighed in relief at his response and took his hand in his. He rested his other hand on Matthew's hip as they started to move.

The couple swayed slowly as snow blew around them. The moon was still high in the sky and the stars were still shining bright. Both were content to stay there all night. Matthew sighed happily and Jack smiled. He easily picked the blond up at the waist and spun him around with a laugh.

The winter spirit smiled and pulled the Canadian down for a kiss. The Reaper cupped his face gently moving his wings to cover their faces. They broke apart for breath and rested their foreheads together.

-❄️"My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by cyberlife."❄️-

**AN: another smol flashback. I just noticed I really like using flashbacks in my fics...**

"Hey, Jackie." Matthew greeted as the winter spirit landed next to him. He plopped down with a sigh and leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek. He yawned and leaned into his boyfriend's side. "Tired, eh?"

"Little bit." Jack hummed. The blond wrapped his wings around both of them, arms snaking around his waist and pulled him close. "How long have we known each other now?"

"I don't know. Over two hundred years?" Matthew said thoughtfully.

"How long have we been dating?" The spirit of winter asked resting his head on the Canadians shoulder.

"Probably about a hundred and fifty years or more." Matthew said raising an eyebrow. He wondered what Jack was getting at. "What brought this on?"

"Just thinking." The winter spirit sighed with a smile.

"That can be a dangerous hobby." The Reaper murmured resting his head on top of Jack's. He nodded slightly kissing his jaw lightly. The winter spirit seemed to be still thinking.

The couple sat silent on the forest floor. Matthew thought that they should probably find an actual place to live. They did sleep together most nights, but it was almost always in the middle of a forest or on a roof. He didn't mind it at all, but it would be easier to find each other if they had a home or something.

The Reaper could hear Jack snoring and smiled. He hummed happily shifting slightly to get comfortable. He closed his eyes ready for sleep.

The next morning, Jack was awake first. He snuggled happily into the blond's side with a sigh. Matthew's arms tightened around his waist and loosened as he fell back asleep. He looked up at the Reaper with a smile.

The winter spirit absolutely adored Matthew; his eyes, his face, his wings and of course personality. He loved him so much it was hard for him to put it into words. Jack never thought he'd find someone, he never even thought he'd make a friend. Almost every other spirit he'd encountered had been hostile and wanted nothing to do with him. He was completely invisible to humans. He was very lonely until he met the Reaper. Jack hadn't realized Matthew had woken up until a kiss was pressed on to his forehead.

"Still thinking?" The Canadian asked through a yawn.

"Don't worry, I'm thinking of you." Jack said with a nervous smile.

"Oh?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know you're stuck with me, right? That I'm going to follow you around forever?" The winter spirit asked looking up and meeting his eyes.

"I don't mind, I look forward to it." The Reaper said with a gentle smile. He seemed very sentimental last night and this morning.

"If I asked if you'd marry me, would you?" Jack blurted out suddenly.

Matthew was a little surprised, but didn't need to think of his response. "Definitely." He said with a smile.

The winter spirit's eyes widened in surprise as a smile spread across his face. He stood up pulling the Canadian up with him. He immediately dropped back down onto one knee. He folded his hands like a ring box and looked up to the Reaper.

"Will you marry me Matthew?" Jack asked voice wavering slightly. "I don't have a ring or anything right now, but..."

"Yes!" The Reaper said excitedly. The winter spirit stood up and pulled him into a kiss. His hands tangled into Matthew's hair while the others arms wrapped around his back pulling them closer together. Their lips only broke apart for breath, but their hands stayed in place. "I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too, Birdie." The winter spirit hummed happily. Even though he said he'd say yes, Jack still couldn't believe he'd actually said yes. He was beyond happy. "I guess we'll have to do rings later."

"We've got all the time in the world." The Reaper said wrapping his wings around them and kissing his cheek.

**AN: So my tumblr blogs got randomly terminated. There weren't any warnings or anything. Emailed support, but haven't heard anything yet. Have to see what goes on for now, I guess. Not very happy. It's been six days.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Jack smiled happily as Matthew tucked his head under his chin. They'd danced on the roof for a while until the blond yawned and the Guardian noticed how tired he was. He was pretty tired from his first long flight. The winter spirit had swept him off his feet and carried him to bed. The Reaper fell asleep immediately, but he was still awake.

Matthew had really scared him tonight. He flew in after finishing a storm in the Southern Hemisphere. He looked in the normal spaces the Canadian settled, but he wasn't there. He looked in the rafters, in their room, under stair wells and in the library. He found North talking with a yeti and asked him if he'd seen his husband. The older Guardian said he went outside earlier in the day.

Jack flew outside looking for him. He'd easily stand out with his black and gold feathers against the pure white snow. He flew around the pole once, but didn't see him. He wasn't to worried, he could have missed him. Matthew might have watched him fly by, but he couldn't call out to him. The second and third time around he was starting to worry. He was more frantic trying to spot him.

The Guardian saw a divot on the snow and landed next to it. It must have been where the Reaper was judging by the outline of his wings. Jack was terrified. The worst thoughts immediately going through his mind. He was so relieved when Matthew landed next to him. He felt bad for raising his voice, but the nerves got to him.

Jack's grip tightened on his waist protectively. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He nuzzled into the Reaper's hair breathing in his scent. He always smelled like maple and cedar. He closed his eyes ready for sleep.

-❄️"Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool a for you. Because you're mine, I walk the line."❄️-

Jack was awake first the next morning. He hummed quietly hearing Matthew snoring lightly. He looked around the room. There was a beam of sunlight streaming through the curtains. It bounced off his wedding ring and shone on the ceiling. He smiled seeing the small rainbow it produced. Warm hands snuck their way under his sweater as kisses were pressed to his collar bone.

"Morning Birdie." The Guardian hummed pulling him closer. The Reaper wiggled his hips giving him another kiss on the neck. Jack smiled as Matthew moved up to be level with him. He kissed his nose and the winter spirit laughed. "You're an adorable angel. So cute."

Matthew blushed looking down while he brushed some hair out of his face. Jack cupped his face and met his eyes before pulling him in for a kiss. The blond smiled into it hands trailing down his sides. He rolled so he was hovering on his hands and knees over the winter spirit not breaking the kiss.

"You're gorgeous." Jack said with a bright smile as they broke apart. The Reaper's blush deepened and he hid his face in the crook of the Guardian's neck. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's back pulling there bodies together. The blond huffed happily relaxing his wings to his sides as Jack massaged small circles into his back. "Hmmm, you're so warm."

The Reaper laughed silently wings twitching slightly. Jack smiled listening to him breathe. Over the past few weeks he started to notice small things that his husband did that told his mood. He was surprised that he'd never notice his wings twitch when he was happy, or droop when he was sad. If he was frustrated they tucked tightly behind his back and when he was angry they raised to make him look bigger. The Canadian's eyes told him a lot too. How they glowed bright when he was happy and how dull they were when he was bored. He always bit his lip and squinted when he was thinking.

Matthew stomach growled loudly and they both laughed. 'I don't wanna get up.' He tapped on his chest.

"I don't either, so comfy." Jack hummed happily. The Reaper nodded in agreement with a sigh. They stayed in bed for almost another hour until the winter spirit sat up with Matthew still on him. "Come on, Mattie. Let's find some breakfast."

The Reaper whined eyebrows furrowing wanting to stay in bed. Jack smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he sighed happily. 'I love you.' He tapped slowly on his back hugging him tightly before getting up.

"Love you too." The Guardian of fun said leaning over and giving him a kiss as Matthew put his boots on. He stood up and stretched almost whacking his husband with one of his wings. Jack smiled and swept him off his feet. The Reaper squeaked in surprise. He'd been able to make small noises here and there, but no full words yet.

-❄️"Only those who care about you can hear you when you're quite."❄️-

After breakfast the couple walked around the pole for a while. Matthew was still getting a bit of his energy back, he was almost at full strength. The yeti doctors checked up on him almost every day and they said his lungs were almost completely healed. The cut on his neck was starting to heal again and his throat was still healing slowly.

"I feel like the meetings are getting closer together." Jack mumbled as they walked up the steps to the globe room. The other Guardians were already there and waiting for them. "Hey guys!"

"Hello!" Tooth greeted excitedly. Baby Tooth flew over and nuzzled into both of their hair before flying back over to Tooth.

'How are you, Matthew?' Sandy signed.

'Good, a little tired, but good.' He signed back with a smile. The pair settled on the love seat as the Guardians started talking. Matthew started to zone out as usual, but North caught his attention clearing his throat.

"Matthew? Something that's been bugging me," the Guardian started. "You mentioned singing to get away from Pitch. Why would you sing?"

The Reaper was surprised that North remembered him writing that. Jack and Matthew looked at each other for a second. The Reaper shrugged trusting his husband to speak for him.

"Mattie's singing voice paralyzes people when it's directed at them." The Guardian of fun explained. "He never mentioned it because he hates using it."

"Why do you hate using it?" Tooth asked. The Reaper looked down at his feet. Jack offered him his hand.

'I don't like controlling people.' He tapped into his hand. The winter spirit voiced it for him. Bunny looked down at his feet. He was the only Guardian that knew of that power before now. 'I don't want people to be afraid of me and the powers I have.'

"Why would anyone be afraid of you?" North asked.

'Reapers have a bit of a reputation with other spirits. They think we kill humans and eat their souls. They think we're power hungry and the souls we eat give us that power.' Matthew explained while Jack said it out loud. 'They're afraid of us because they think we can kill them and eat their soul. They think we're evil.'

"You're so kind and gentle! Why do they think that?" Tooth asked sadly.

'I don't know. We stay pretty isolated so I guess rumours spread easily.' Matthew tapped. He felt so slow even though he knew he was going pretty quick. 'We're connected with Death and Pitch so it's understandable why they think we're bad.'


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

'We're connected with Death and Pitch so it's understandable why they think we're bad.' Matthew tapped with a sigh.

"Death's got a bad rap too, but he's a good guy." Jack said with a shrug. "I don't really have the best reputation either because I'm a winter spirit."

"What? Really?" Sandy asked with his sand and signed at the same time.

"Yeah, most spirits are hostile and don't like to talk to others." The Guardian of fun said. He knew the Guardians were out of touch, but not this bad. "Birdie was the first person I talked to that didn't ignore or attack me."

"I've never had anyone attack me on my runs. I've talked to a few spirits and they've been nice enough." Bunny said with his eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

"No one would be stupid enough to attack a Guardian. Well, other than Pitch." Jack said. The Reaper laughed silently. "When are we going after him? He's got like what? Five or six thousand souls!"

"Soon." North said. "We cannot go without Matthew. There is too many fearlings."

'Death isn't too concerned about them yet, but I'd like to get them back asap.' The blond tapped into Jack's arm. The winter spirit voiced it for him.

"Of course." Bunny said. "I can't wait to get my claws in him. He really over stepped his boundaries this time."

"He hurt one of us." Sandy said with his sand. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "He's not going to get off easy."

Matthew smiled looking down at his feet. Jack's arms tightened around his waist. He wasn't a Guardian, but the others thought of him as one of them. They were a little distant slightly dysfunctional family. He didn't fully trust them yet, but he had to admit that he did love and trust them quite a bit.

"We would like to meet Death at some point as well." North said changing the subject.

'I'll have to talk to him about that.' The Reaper tapped with his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't think Death would meet the Guardians. 'You'd have to go to him though. He can't leave his house.'

"Why?" Tooth asked.

'He won't tell me, but it's why he has to have a reaper.' Matthew explained. He was so grateful to have his husband there to say it for him.

The Guardian of memories bit her lip, but was distracted by one of her Baby Teeth. "Oh! I've got to go." She gasped. "I'll see you later guys!" Tooth called quickly flying away.

"I better go too, gotta have my after Easter nap." Bunny said with a yawn. North laughed and teased him while Sandy floated over towards them. "See you later!" He called disappearing into a tunnel.

'How's your throat?' Sandy signed slowly.

'It's itchy mostly.' Matthew signed back after taking a second to realize what he was asking. He still wasn't anywhere near fluent in sign language. 'It's still a bit sore.'

'Well, at least it's getting better.' The Guardian of dreams signed with a smile. The Reaper nodded in agreement. 'Anyways, I'm off." Sandy waved as he flew off on a cloud of dreamsand.

-❄️"I'M Starsky. HE'S Hutch."❄️-

**A week later...**

The Reaper sighed happily snuggling into Jack's chest. His husband had gotten back to the pole late last night. He had already been in bed when he came in. His throat had flared up again and he'd taken something for it that made him drowsy. Jack had been very cuddly last night, normal for him when he was tired. He didn't mind at all.

Matthew heard his stomach rumble and frowned. He didn't really want to get out a of bed, but he never knew when a soul would need his help and he wouldn't get the chance to eat. He slowly untangled himself from the winter spirit. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. He stood up and stretched cracking his back with a frown.

"Where you going?" Jack murmured eyes barely open. He grumbled turning and pulling the covers over his head. Matthew could hear him snoring again and smiled.

The Canadian quickly put his boots on before leaving the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. There were a few yetis there that garbled and waved at him. The yetis didn't mind him being around. Matthew liked to cook and bake and left stuff out for them. He gathered the ingredients to make pancakes and started to cook.

The Reaper sat up on the counter and ate one maple covered pancake while the others were still cooking. He was happy that he was able to eat solid foods again. His throat had mostly healed and the yeti doctors said his lungs were working fully now. He still didn't feel like he was in top shape, he still didn't have all his energy back. The wound on his throat was mostly healed. There was just a small scab left. His voice still hadn't come back either, it had only been about a month since Pitch had attacked.

Matthew finished eating and cleaned up his dishes. He went back out into the globe room. He looked around watching the yetis work for a moment. He flew up into the rafters and settled. He started to preen, going through every row of feathers cleaning and realigning them. It was methodical, but he didn't mind doing it.

Once he was done, he sat and watched the globe turn. It felt like he could almost fall asleep again. He sighed looking down past the globe. Jack had told him that there were storage areas where old toys were kept down there. North said they were aloud into any room in the pole that wasn't locked. He was kind of curious and hopped off the rafter gliding down.

The Reaper landed and looked down the empty never ending hall ways. He could easily get lost down here. He started down the hall and pushed into the fourth room. It was filled with a bunch of old dolls. They were pretty creepy all set up to stare at the door.

Matthew shook his head and closed the door going to the next room. This one was filled with piles of kid's books. He smiled and picked up one realizing it was Curious George. He stayed in the room for quite a while just reading the children's books. He was happy in the cool dim room. It was almost silent under the pole, it was hard to find a quiet place in there.

The Reaper sighed standing up and putting the books back. He left the room and looked down the hall. He couldn't remember what way he came from. He shrugged and kept going. He found another room of dolls and another with toy soldiers. He went into a room that had a bunch of old music boxes. He wound one up and listened to it. He didn't recognize the song, but it was really pretty and slightly creepy.

Matthew went back out into the hall way and started to walk again. He ended up in a dead end. His eyebrows furrowed and he turned around. He could have sworn that was the way out. He was about to go back, but someone was whispering in his ear.

"Hello again, Reaper."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

**AN: Another flashback ;)**

Matthew was worried, he hadn't seen Jack in a couple of days. There had been a lot more souls that needed his help as well, mostly young people. It seemed like the sudden influx was coming to an end.

The Reaper was flying lazily back home. He landed with a sigh walking into their cave. He was sad that Jack wasn't there, but went over to their pile of blankets and settled down. He yawned closing his eyes pulling a huge fluffy blanket over himself.

A few hours later he was woken up by the wind. Jack was there seconds later hovering on his hands and knees over him. Matthew groaned tiredly as his husband gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Birdie, Birdie, Birdie! Guess what?!" The winter spirit said bouncing excitedly. He sounded just like a little kid.

"What?" The blond mumbled still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"I'm a Guardian!" Jack said with a bright smile.

"What?" Matthew asked again surprised. He sat up as his husband sat back.

"Yeah! You know the Guardians, right?" The winter spirit asked. The Reaper nodded. He never actually met them, but he'd heard of them. He knew that Sandy's sand burned him. "Well, the Easter kangaroo threw me in a bag and I ended up at the North Pole..." Jack explained what had happened the past couple days. "I have a few believers, kids that can see me!"

"Really? That's awesome! Congratulations!" Matthew said hugging the Guardian tightly. He knew how much he loved kids. He was happy for the winter spirit.

"And I fought Pitch and kicked his ass!" Jack said with a laugh. "He's very cartoonish."

"He does enjoy his monologues." The Reaper sighed. "Death says he always seems more 'child friendly' when fighting the Guardians."

"He didn't have any fearlings." Jack said.

"That's good. I went after him like last month." Matthew sighed. "You didn't tell them about me, did you?"

"No, I didn't say anything." Jack said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Matthew said giving him a kiss on the cheek. It seemed like the winter spirit trusted the Guardians a bit. "Did you want me to meet them?"

"Yeah, eventually if you feel comfortable." Jack said with a comforting smile. He knew that the Reaper wanted to stay fairly hidden, but he didn't want to hide his love. "Maybe in a few years. I trust them, but I'd like to get to know them better."

"Alright." Matthew hummed tiredly. He crawled into Jack's lap as he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist giving him another kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too angel." The Guardian said holding him tight.

"I'm no angel." The Reaper murmured with a yawn. Jack smiled at how adorable he was. He laid back in bed with his husband curled up on his chest.

"You're my angel." The winter spirit hummed gently kissing him on the forehead. He heard Matthew snoring lightly and knew he had fallen asleep. He wondered what had made him so tired.

The Guardian of fun was happy to be home and happy to be back with Matthew. For the few days he'd been away he missed his husband so much. The Guardians were very high maintenance and had a lot of energy. He liked it, but got tired of it and missed the quiet calm the Reaper always seemed to emit.

-❄️"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you."❄️-

**A few months later...**

"Hey kangaroo!" Jack greeted as the older Guardian walked up to where he was perched on the railing waiting for the meeting to start.

"Let's get down to business snowflake, your place or mine?" Bunny asked bluntly.

"I don't have a house?" The winter spirit said innocently. He knew what Bunny was talking about. He was getting annoyed with the Guardian of hope. He'd been shamelessly flirting with him for the past couple months. It hadn't been that bad at first, but Jack was getting uncomfortable. He hoped that Bunny would take a hint, but he seemed to be just as oblivious as Jack was acting.

"You don't? Maybe you should live with me. We could get to know each other better." The Pooka purred.

Jack was about to respond, but a pair of elves crashed out of North's office with the Guardian following close behind them. He yelled at the little devils. The winter spirit hopped off the railing flying after them.

"Hey North, what's going on?" Jack asked flying next to the Guardian as he ran after the elves. He was happy to get away from Bunny.

"They stole my cookie!" North said skidding to a stop. The winter spirit landed in front of him. The Guardian of wonder shrugged walking back towards the globe room. "How are you today Jack?"

"Good! Caused the last couple of storms in the Southern Hemisphere." Jack said resting his staff on his shoulder. "I've got a bit of a break for a few weeks until winter starts up here."

"Ah, that's good." North said with a smile giving him a pat on the back. The pair walked into the globe room where the other three Guardians were waiting.

They stood around and talked about their jobs for a while. Jack tuned out part way through. He was bored and didn't have anything important to input. He felt eyes on him and looked up noticing Bunny was staring at him. The Guardian of fun quickly looked away biting his lip. He wanted to just tell him he wasn't interested, but that would probably raise some questions.

Jack just sighed pretending to pay attention to the other Guardians conversation. They seemed to be discussing Pitch. The winter spirit knew that Matthew was going after him today. He was worried as always, but he knew the Reaper could take care of himself.

The Guardians finally finished their meeting. Jack immediately jumped up ready to fly home. It looked like Bunny was about to come over to talk with him, but he quickly waved and left.

The winter spirit flew into their cave seeing Matthew sitting in their bed reading. He looked like he was missing a few feathers, but was okay otherwise. He walked over and sat down next to him leaning into his side. The Reaper closed his book setting it aside and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"You okay?" He asked seeing how quiet Jack was being.

"I should be asking you that." The Guardian said resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm okay, but Bunny's really annoying me. He's still flirting with me and it's getting worse."

"He still hasn't gotten the hint, eh?" Matthew asked and Jack shook his head. He was happy that the blond wasn't the jealous type. Both were confident in their relationship and weren't worried about any competition.

"You'd think he would at this point. For how long he spends staring at me you think he would notice my ring." He grumbled. The Reaper placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I hate it."

"Tell him you're not interested?" Matthew suggested.

"I would, but he'd ask more questions. I don't want to have to lie." The winter spirit sighed looking down.

"Then don't." The blond hummed hugging Jack tightly.

"I can tell them about you?" Jack asked excitedly. Matthew smiled and nodded. He'd do anything to make his husband happy. "I love you Mattie!"

"I love you too Jack." The Reaper said with a smile.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"Hello again, Reaper." Pitch purred in his ear. He couldn't stop a gasp from escaping his lips. He jumped forward pulling his dagger. He spun around to find the King of Nightmares, but he wasn't there. "Are you looking for me?"

The Reaper spun again slashing with his dagger, but he wasn't there. Pitch's laughed echoed through the halls. He stepped backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. His eyes darted around trying to spot the man, but he was no where. He was just about to step forward and run, but the spirit of darkness materialized in front of him.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" Pitch asked stepping towards him with a wicked smile. Matthew's breathing quickened looking for an escape. "Looks like the sand did its job." He smiled stepping forward again. The Canadian shrunk back eyes filled with anger. "Perfect, no way to call for help then little birdie. I can finally end you."

The Reaper didn't have many options, he didn't think he could win a one on one fight with him. He knew that he couldn't yell for help. Pitch smiled bringing his scythe forward. He readied his dagger getting into a proper fighting stance. The Nightmare King called a few nightmares forward and they rushed at him.

Matthew slashed and dissolved them easily. He lunged forward at Pitch. He didn't seem to be expecting it and gasped as the blade cut into his chest. The Canadian pushed past him into the hall. He looked quickly both ways and flew down the hall, it was barely wide enough. He couldn't remember which way the way out was, but kept flying. He looked over his shoulder seeing that the spirit of darkness was right on his tail riding one of his mares.

The Reaper's eyes widened as Pitch gained on him. He quickly threw up a force field to block the hall. The man splatted into it before he jumped through the shadows to the other side. Matthew kept flying frantically looking for a way up. He spotted a ray of light just up ahead and flew for it. He flew upwards into the globe room with the King of Nightmares not far behind.

A few yetis looked up at him before spotting Pitch following him. They started to yell and growl finding anything they could to throw at the man. The nightmare king brought forward a few fearlings mixed in with a hoard of nightmares.

Matthew quickly waved away the fearlings and dived back down while Pitch was distracted. He slashed through the nightmare with his dagger causing Pitch to fall. He landed on the globe flat on his back.

"Matthew?!" North yelled running out of his office. He looked over the situation seeing the blond with his dagger drawn and Pitch getting to his feet on the globe. He immediately drew his swords and jumped onto the railing with a loud battle cry. Pitch growled angrily at the Guardian and sent a tidal wave of nightmares at him. "Hit the lights!" He called to the yetis.

The Reaper put up another small force field as nightmares swarmed. He dived down at the nightmare king. Pitch slashed at him with his scythe, but Matthew avoided it and kicked him in the stomach. The force of the kick sent Pitch flying. He crashed into one of the yetis work tables with a grunt dropping his scythe.

Matthew was already on him again. He slashed at him, but the Nightmare King melted into the shadows. The Canadian spun around wings spread slightly waiting for Pitch to reappear. North and the yetis were still busy fighting the nightmares.

The Reaper noticed a few fearlings mixed in with the mares and quickly waved them away. He wasn't paying full attention when a nightmare slammed into his side. He hit the wall and slid down landing on his side. Matthew gasped trying to catch his breath as the wind was knocked out of him. He didn't see the spirit of darkness reappear.

Suddenly there was an ice dome surrounding him and Jack was at his side. "Birdie! Are you okay?" He asked quickly holding up his staff and thickening the ice. Matthew gave him a thumb's up still trying to catch his breath. The winter spirit quickly checked him over for injuries. He offered the blond a hand and helped him up.

'Thank you.' He signed quickly. He readied his dagger as Jack smashed the ice dome.

"Stay close." Jack said and the Reaper nodded. Pitch was already there waiting for them mares ready to attack. The winter spirit stepped in front of Matthew protectively pointing his staff at the man. "Back off Pitch." He warned.

The King of Nightmares smirked and ordered the mares to charge the Guardian of fun. Jack quickly made a wall of ice blocking them. The remaining mares jumped over and went around the wall surrounding the winter spirit. He shot shards of ice at them easily dissolving them. They swarmed and blocked the blond from staying near him.

Matthew tried to get back over to his husband, but Pitch lunged at him. He blocked the attack with his dagger breaking the scythes pole with his blade. The Nightmare King immediately reformed his scythe and advanced. He rushed the Reaper, but he put up a force field.

Pitch didn't see it coming and ran head first into it. He growled and slashed through it. The Reaper jumped back avoiding the strike and hopped into the air. He caught one of the toys a yeti threw with his magic and hurled it at him. While Pitch was disoriented from the hit to the head Matthew tried to get back over to Jack.

Every move he made towards him a nightmare would stand in his way. He slashed through them watching for Pitch as well. It seemed like the Nightmare King was trying to keep them apart. He finally fought his way through to Jack's side.

"Are their any oculi?" The Guardian of fun asked. Matthew shook his head. He couldn't feel any of them. Jack suddenly shoved him backwards out of the way of a sand arrow. The Canadian stumbled, but caught himself. More nightmares swarmed driving them apart. The winter spirit tried to fly to him, but the mares blocked his path. "Matthew!" He called through the wall of sand.

The Reaper bit his lip angrily as Pitch materialized in front of him. He smiled wickedly and attacked him again. He blocked and spun around behind the King of Nightmares slashing at his back. Pitch growled turning and bringing his scythe down quickly. Matthew barely hopped out of the way.

Pitch dissolved his scythe taking a step back and forming his sand into a sword. The Canadian readied himself in a defensive stance trying to catch his breath. He was starting to ware down and the Nightmare King knew. He attacked again and Matthew hopped back, but not far enough.

The blade barely grazed his side and he hissed in pain. He clamped his free hand over the cut. The spirit of darkness attacked again, but the Reaper made a force field to block it. It cracked, but didn't break.

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long." Pitch snarled bringing his sword down. Matthew put his dagger up blocking the attack and pushing the blade to the side. "If I kill you, I get all the souls, the fealings! Jack would be devastated, the Guardians would be defeated!"

**AN: Merry Christmas!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Pitch snarled fighting hard. Matthew blocked his attacks while dodging mares. He was feeling sluggish and knew he needed to conserve his energy. Jack was still trying to get to the pair, North was as well. They weren't having any luck. The Nightmare King drove the Reaper back away from the Guardians. The other Guardians hadn't gotten there yet.

Matthew hissed as the blade cut into his wrist. He jumped back quickly checking the cut, it was deep. The Nightmare King had managed to cut him a few times as he wore down. He injured him multiple times as well, but they'd already mostly healed. Pitch quickly attacked again and the Reaper blocked it. He spun around behind him jumping into the air and flying through the nightmares to Jack.

The mares blocked his path and he flew upwards. He went through the rafters as the nightmares chased close behind. Pitch appeared on one of the beams. Matthew went to fly by him, but he caught his hood pulling him back. The spirit of darkness slammed him against one of the vertical beams making him drop his dagger. Pitch held him off the ground buy his throat with one hand. He brought the sword back ready to strike.

The Reaper was slightly disoriented, but quickly realized what was happening and kicked his feet out. Pitch held steady through his kicks gritting his teeth. Matthew hissed twisting and managing to kick him in the side of the head. He ripped out of the man's grasp and jumped off the beam. He dived down spotting his dagger. It glowed purple and flew into his hand.

The Canadian looked for Jack among the chaos. There were still nightmares everywhere swarming the yetis and the two Guardians. They were holding their own against the sand creatures. He was warring down and felt like he need to get to his husband. Nightmares kept blocking him, but he quickly slashed through them.

"Birdie!" Jack called spotting him. His eyes widened seeing blood on him and bruises starting to form on his neck. He could see that Matthew was tiring out. The nightmares immediately changed their pattern trying to drive the couple apart again. The Reaper spotted a few fearlings in the mix and waved them away.

The souls didn't disappear right away. They flew towards him and swirled around him lending him their energy. Matthew was confused, they'd never done that before. He needed to trick Pitch into bringing more fearlings. He quickly fought his way through the mares with his renewed energy.

"Are you okay?" The winter spirit asked as soon as he could. Matthew nodded. He didn't know how to sign what just happened. There wasn't any time to tap it out. The pair fought back to back not allowing any more mares in between them.

"Back off Frost!" Pitch growled materializing out of the shadows in front of them. He had his sword in hand ready to attack. "This is our fight." He gestured to Matthew. "The Reaper and the King of Nightmares."

"No way!" Jack growled shooting a blast of ice at Pitch. He looked beyond angry with him. The Guardian jumped at him, but he disappeared back into the shadows.

The Reaper scanned the mares looking for more fearlings and Pitch. He spotted a few and waved them away. The souls shot towards him giving him energy before disappearing. The Nightmare King seemed to be mixing the fearlings with the mares hoping he wouldn't notice.

"North?! What's going on?" Bunny called hopping out of his tunnel. He was instantly swarmed by nightmares. "Oh crikey!"

Pitch reappeared again and Matthew immediately lunged at him slashing with his dagger. He was getting annoyed with this game. He wanted to get it over and done with. He managed to land a few cuts forcing the Nightmare King back. He disarmed him, sword lodging into the wall.

The Reaper continued to advance cutting and slashing at him. He didn't stop when Pitch called nightmares forward. Jack quickly froze them in place. The spirit of darkness fought back looking nervous. He brought forward a hoard of fearlings outside of the Canadians line of sight. He ordered them to charge the Guardians.

Matthew felt the sudden appearance of the souls and quickly waved them away. The other three Guardians finished off the mares. Jack was at his side in an instant. North and Bunny weren't to far behind. Pitch stepped back holding his wounds. They were already partially healed.

"Now, now." He said nervously putting his hands in front of his chest. "Don't you think you're taking this to far?" The Nightmare King said taking another step back gesturing to his wounds. "This isn't very Guardian like."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at that taking another threatening step forward. His eyes glowed purple and wings raised slightly. He still had a few hundred souls he needed back. Pitch brought a couple dozen forward as a peace offering, but he waved them away stepping forward again.

Before he could react the spirit of darkness lunged forward tackling him. The Reaper heard more nightmares and Jack yell as he was pulled through the shadows with the Nightmare King. They ended up in the snow out side the pole. He heard Pitch curse as they got to their feet. Matthew felt a little dizzy from the shadow jump, but was ready to attack again.

The Reaper jumped forward slashing and cutting him with his dagger. Pitch didn't react quick enough and his blade cut deep. He cried out stumbling back hands grasping at the wounds. Matthew kept attacking, he was angry and wasn't going to stop. The King of Nightmares made another sword out of sand, but the Canadian quickly cut the mans wrist making him drop it. He growled tackling him to the ground dagger to his throat. Pitch's eyes widened.

"Fine! You win." The Nightmare King said quickly. Matthew narrowed his eyes. He brought forward the rest of the fearlings. The blond quickly waved them away. The souls swirled away disappearing. Pitch struggled slightly in his grip. He maybe immortal, but he still didn't want to have to deal with a slit throat. "You got what you want. Now, let me go."

The Reaper narrowed his eyes again. He wanted to cause as much pain to Pitch as he caused him. He huffed standing up knowing that he'd just heal quickly from it. The spirit of darkness got to his feet and called a nightmare. He mounted the mare giving him one last glare before riding off.

Matthew fell to his knees. All the adrenaline and energy from the souls were gone. He sighed closing his eyes relaxing his wings. He could feel blood still trickling from his wounds. He knew he should tend to them, but didn't have the energy to move. Wind and snow blew around him. The wind was looking for him for Jack.

"Matthew!" The winter spirit called landing in a crouch next to him. He quickly looked him over for serious injuries. The blond could see the other Guardians rushing out of the pole. Tooth and Sandy were with them. He carefully pulled him into a hug pressing a kiss into his hair. "Thank god."

"Jack." The Reaper breathed hugging him tightly. His voice was scratchy and barely audible. He didn't even realize he spoke at first. He tried to say more, but only a small squeak came out.

The Guardian pulled back with a bright smile. "Your voice! It's coming back!" He bounced excitedly. Matthew smiled tiredly back.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

"Your voice! It's coming back!" Jack bounced excitedly. Matthew smiled tiredly back. He pulled him in for a kiss. "Let's get those cuts taken care of." He said as they broke apart.

The Reaper nodded and his husband stood before offering him a hand. He took it and the Guardian helped him up. He stumbled, but Jack caught him. He quickly swept him off his feet and walked back towards the other Guardians.

Matthew rested his head against the winter spirit's chest eyes half closed. He could see that North had a few cuts and bruises, Bunny did too. Sandy and Tooth had gotten there late. They couldn't just leave their jobs.

"Are you okay, Reaper?" Bunny asked quickly. Matthew nodded slowly.

"He's alright, just tired." Jack said voice filled with relief. "Can we borrow some bandages though, North?"

"You don't have to ask. We'll have a yeti look at him." North said gesturing for them to follow. He led them back inside through a secret entrance to the med wing. The yetis quickly looked the cuts over deciding that only the one on his wrist needed stitches. They just bandaged the others. They also checked on his throat just encase Pitch had done anymore damage, luckily, he hadn't. The old wound on the side of his neck was fine, but big bruises formed on his throat.

The Reaper bit his lip watching the yeti stitch the cut. Jack was still at his side with an arm around his waist. The other Guardians were all crowded in the room as well.

"Better Birdie?" The Guardian asked as the yeti finished and dressed the cut with bandages. Matthew nodded slowly. He smiled and nodded his thanks at the yeti doctor. She garbled back lightly patting him on the back as she left.

"How about some hot chocolate and cookies?" North suggested rubbing his hands together excitedly. Sandy nodded quickly with a smile. The Guardians filed out of the room leaving the pair alone.

Matthew leaned into Jack's side with a sigh. He rested his head on his shoulder. The winter spirit pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes and his wings drooped.

"Ready for a nap?" Jack asked and the blond nodded. A small yawn escaped his lips and the Guardian of fun smiled. He carefully lifted the Reaper off the hospital bed and carried him to their room. He clung to Jack's sweater as he was carried.

The winter spirit gently set him down on their bed and settled next to him. He immediately pulled him to his chest and sighed. Matthew kissed his neck tiredly bringing his wing around to cover both of them.

"I love you, Matthew. More than anything." Jack said rubbing circles into the small of his back.

'I love you too.' The Reaper tapped slowly. He tried to speak it, but only a small squeak came out. He sighed tucking his head under Jack's chin closing his eyes.

-❄️"If you have a problem with the majestic Canadian goose, you have a problem with me and I suggest you let that one marinate."❄️-

Matthew woke up a few hours later. Jack was already awake and playing with his hair. The blond smiled peacefully as his husband hummed.

"How'd you sleep?" The Guardian asked seeing he was awake.

'Good.' The Reaper tapped onto his back.

"Maybe we should go see if the yetis need help cleaning up." Jack said sitting up and stretching.

'Look who's being all responsible.' Matthew tapped with a smile on his husband's thigh. The winter spirit smiled brightly leaning down and giving him a kiss on the forehead. The blond wasn't satisfied and interlaced his fingers behind Jack's neck pulling him down for a proper kiss.

The Guardian hovered over top of him hands trailing along his sides slipping under his hoodie. Matthew wrapped his legs and wings around him. He gasped as Jack moved from his mouth to his jaw down his neck to his collar bone. He suddenly pulled away and sat back a light frost blush on his face. The Canadian whined at the loss of contact.

"Probably not the best time too... you know." Jack said his blush spreading. Matthew gave him an understanding smile. "Wait until we get home."

The Reaper nodded in agreement as his husband stood up and hopped off the bed. He offered Matthew a hand and pulled him up. Jack pulled him in for another quick kiss before they went to find the other Guardians.

The pole looked to be in good shape. The yetis had already finished most of the clean up and were just sweeping. They were busy working to repair the toys.

The pair quickly found them in front of the globe. North was dancing happily pointing at the globe. Bunny was rolling his eyes while Sandy face palmed. Tooth did a back flip with a laugh.

"What's going on guys?" Jack asked as they got closer.

"Lights are coming back already!" Tooth said excitedly.

"Already? That was quick." The winter spirit said as Matthew settled on the railing. "Pitch is probably still licking his wounds."

"You really did a number on him, mate." Bunny commented. The Reaper nodded. He probably would have done more if he wasn't so close to the Guardians. Jack walked over and hopped up onto the railing. "He seemed to just give up in the end."

'He normally does that. He gives up the souls and I let him go.' Matthew tapped when the winter spirit offered his hand. He shrugged. 'I can't do much to him because he can't die.'

'But you can.' Sandy signed.

The Reaper nodded. 'Yeah.' He signed back.

'That's not very fair.' Sandy signed furrowing his eyes.

'Life isn't fair.' Matthew signed with a shrug. The other Guardians were looking between them confused. They could pick out a few words, but not quite enough to fully understand. Jack offered him his hand again. 'It's a never ending cycle.'

"Something will change eventually." Tooth said optimistically.

'I doubt it. It's been eons and dozens of reapers.' The Canadian shrugged. 'Pitch steals souls, we go to get them back. We get the souls back or most likely get killed. If Pitch doesn't kill us then we'd probably do it ourselves.'

"That's not the case with you." Bunny pointed out.

'It could have been and probably would have if it wasn't for Jack.' The Reaper tapped slowly. He looked down at his feet. The Guardian of fun wrapped his arms around his waist protectively.

"What would happen if you were gone?" Tooth asked hugging herself. She didn't like the thought.

'I don't really know. There would be a brief window where there's no reaper. Pitch could take all the souls he wants until the new ones around.' Matthew tapped. Jack said it shaking his head and pulling him closer. He didn't like talking about this. 'There's really no avoiding it. Pitch will kill me at one point.'

"Not if we can help it." Bunny said crossing his arms. The other Guardians nodded in agreement.

"You might not be a Guardian, but you're part of the family." Tooth said with a gentle smile. Baby Tooth flew over and nestled into his hair.

Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek humming quietly. The Reaper knew he was going to be clingy the rest of the day; he didn't mind.

"You can go back home now if you want." North said with a sad smile. He was getting used to having them around. "Matthew has healed well and I don't want to keep you away from home."

The pair looked at each other with a smile. They were excited to finally go home. The Guardians ended the meeting soon after. Matthew and Jack collected the few things they brought to the pole. They went to find North and thanked him before leaving.

"It's good to be home." Jack murmured pulling the Reaper down into the bed with him. His cold hands trailed along his sides making him shiver. "I love you Birdie."

"Love too." Matthew said scratchily. He wasn't able to say it all, but he was happy enough. The Guardian smiled happily bringing his husband in for another kiss.

**AN: Might do a third one(Lol, its done). Idk, I've got some ideas an I really enjoy writing for hetalia and rotg even know then fandoms are pretty old now… Anyways I will be posting the first chapter of my new fic in a few min. It is called "Ignited" and is a sequel to Forgotten Knight. Here's ther terrible summary~**

Canada has been a Kingsman agent since the beginning of the second world war. He knows how to handle most situations, but placed in a completely new environment and trapped he doesn't have many options.

**Finished writing July 4th 2018**

**Finished editing July 5th 2018**

 

 

**I will no longer be posting or updating here once Black Blade and Ignited are finished. Check out the links in my profile to find me on other sites.**


	21. Announcement

Hey guys! Just letting you know I have written a third to DFTR. It is called Black Blade and this is the summary~

Matthew's been gone for over two months with no contact to anyone. Jack is scared out of his mind not knowing where he is or what happened. Third book to 'Don't Fear The Reaper.'

First chapter has been posted on Wattpad, AO3 and Fanfiction.


End file.
